A Lucky Mistake
by putyournamehere
Summary: After Wales's experiment goes wrong, an unfortunate change comes over our favourite English gentlemen. Now England with have to deal with female hormones, frilly dresses and having his pervy fellow nations chase after him. Rated T for now.
1. Surprise!

**A/N: First story! I acutally wrote something! I think this first chapter is actually a bit boring, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more exciting. I'm more used to writing weird scary horror stories based on my imagination, but I couldn't ignore the random fanfictions coming up in my head 24/7 so I cracked and this is what happened.**  
><strong>Hope I don't waste your time with this, enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's offical charecters. Oh the pain...**

* * *

><p>"You did <em>WHAT?" <em>screamed the very pissed off Irish girl.

"I-I-I used that spell by accident and I'm n-not sure who I directed it at" stuttered the unfortunate Welshman. He may have been older then Ireland, but if you were the victim of her anger –which at that moment he indeed was- then any other nation would be on their knees begging for mercy by now. Compared to most, he was pretty brave.

"What do you mean you don't know who it was directed at?" she hissed, barely controlling her rage.

"I mean I don't know who it was directed at" he answered meekly. He knew Ireland well and knew that one of the only ways to avoid the possibility of being hacked to pieces with a kitchen knife was to talk calm and try not scream like a girl. "Ireland listen, I'll figure out who was hit and see if there's some sort of reverse the spell but you killing me probably isn't going to help right now." He looked directly into her eyes praying she'd see sense. After a moment of staring the girl sighed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. But you're on your own this time and I can assure you that the person affected by that spell will _not_ be happy."

"Don't worry, I'll find the reverse spell and change the person back, it'll be like nothing happened!" Wales exclaimed with relief. Without another word he sprinted off down the road to who knows where. Sadly, Ireland knew magic better then all her brothers put together (not even she knew how that happened). She knew there was no reverse spell; whoever was affected would have to wait several weeks or months to change back. She also knew who the victim of Wales experiment was most likely to be.

And unfortunately, it was most likely to be a certain English brother of hers.

* * *

><p>England forced himself awake and was immediately welcomed by a pounding headache. Going to the pub and getting blind drunk at only 9pm was not a smart move. '<em>That's what happens when you drink too much Mon ami' <em>England could practically hear the frog mocking him in his head. He groggily sat up, shielding his eyes from the blinding light coming through the window. Damn spring, it was the worst time to have a hangover. After regaining some of his senses he felt that something...off. He cautiously gazed around the room. Everything was in place; the beige curtains lightly blowing in the wind from the Victorian style windows, the antique paintings and ornaments, the large rug of the Union Jack at the foot of his bed. Still in a hang-over daze, England slipped out of bed and stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, accidently tripping over his coat which laid forgotten on the floor. After crashing through the bathroom door he steadied himself on the sink. For some unknown reason, his chest felt heavier and indeed hurt more than usual after hitting the door. He put his hand on his chest in an act to help the pain. What he felt next was abnormal to say the least. Instead of the normal flat, masculine chest he _should_ have, he was greeted with something large and round and unusually soft to touch. He felt his eyes go wide and his jaw slack. That was most definately wrong.

Immediately out of panic he slammed the light switch on with unnecessary force and stared speechless at the mirror. _Breasts. _That's what he was feeling with his hand. Soft, large breasts. He let out a high pitch yelp and quickly removed his hand, wiping it on a towel. He forced his eyes to look away from the new addition while his brain tried to re-start itself. England then realised that wasn't the only thing that had changed. His _face. _Oh Lord what was wrong with his _face_? The panicked eyes staring back at him were certainly more feminine and brighter, his lips were more rosy and delicate as was the rest of his pale face. His skin was pale and soft except the cheeks which were a slightly flushed colour. And worst of all, his precious eyebrows. Those eyebrows he was so proud of were now thin and slender.

"What the fuc-"England started before slamming his hand over his mouth. What the hell happened to his voice? He sounded exactly like a girl. Of course this wasn't the most surprising thing compared to everything else that had changed, but it was still a shock compared to his normal voice.

'_This has to be a joke; Scott must be playing with me, of even that bloody frog! This isn't happening!'_ England thought whilst trying to fill in some other explanation other then the obvious. There was only one way to find out if this was a trick. Slowly, he shakily moved his hand downwards. If in doubt of your gender, there was always one thing that would tell you the truth one way or another. Slowly, he glanced down the inside of his pants to make sure everything was still down there. It was gone. The one thing that distinguished him from the other gender was gone and replaced with a foreign female part. Slowly the realisation came over England's mind; he was a _women_. A bloody women!

At this point, England did what any normal person would do in this situation.

He screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how'd I do? If you review, through everything you've got at me. Seriously, critisism is what I work on so give me everything you've got. I won't complain or cry in the corner or anything.<strong>

**Please review, I want to know if I should actually continue with this story or not. Most of my time is spent drawing and my whole family thinks I need to stop and do something else so if even one person said they liked it, I'd be happy. I sounded desperate didn't I? Oh well, until next time humans!**


	2. The Hungarian and the Austrian

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to the 6 people who reviewed the story, it's much appreciated! I didn't actually expect so many favs and alerts on this first story so thank you! Also real quick, Skadiyoko pointed out to me that Ireland is actually the eldest of the siblings with Northern Ireland as the youngest. In future chapters, that will be changed so sorry for and confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's official characters.**

* * *

><p>Every day during late morning to early afternoon, Austria spent his time playing and composing beautiful pieces of music on his piano. And that's exactly what he was doing at ten in the morning, playing another enchanting piece of music while the Spring Sun lit up the room, giving the area a lovely magical charm to it. Everybody knew not to call him or disturb him during this period of time unless it was an absolute emergency; otherwise he'd kindly ask Hungary to murder you most likely by pummelling you and ripping you to shreds until you were a pile of grounded up remains. Or at least something along those lines. Anyway, because of this, it was most surprising when a shrill, repetitive noise rang through the large house, promptly stopping Austria in his playing. With a small growl the Austrian marched to the telephone in the room, snatched it up and answered with an extremely angered "What?" Of course he wasn't normally like this, but he was always angry when disturbed by the telephone during this time of day. Especially because it was normally a salesmen or blasted Prussia calling to piss him of, so he was again surprised when he had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming completely deaf from a very frantic and high-pitched Englishman.<p>

"England? _England?"_ he called through the phone when England finally stopped for breath. "England calm down for one moment and _try _to talk without sounding like a complete maniac. Now what is it you want?" he asked.

"_Is Hungary there? I need to talk to Hungary immediately, she's not answering her phone and I have to talk to her!" _England practically screamed. Austria felt his face heat up slightly, ignoring the oddness of England's voice.

"I...err yes she's here, why do you need her?" he said. Just on time, Hungary trotted into the room.

"Austria who's on the phone?" she asked, noting the blush on his cheeks.

"It's England, he's asking for you..." Austria shrugged at the confused look he received and handed the phone to her.

"England..." Hungary started but, like Austria, was forced to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid becoming deaf.

"Calm England, _calm._ Take deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Ok?" Hungary soothed. Her mother side tended to make its appearance in situations like these. Normally it's with Italy though. "Ok England, now talk slowly and tell me what's wrong" She could hear England's slow breaths in the gap of silence while he figured out what to say.

"_Well...I can't actually explain this on the phone..."_

"Try England, it's probably not as hard as you think" The Hungarian heard him laugh slightly on the other end.

"_If only it wasn't Hungary...well I suppose I'll try. When I woke up this morning, there was something...err different about me and...well I'm not sure how to put it..." _

Hungary chuckled "England, have you been drinking again?"

"_NO! Well yes. But that's not the point!_ _It's far worse than that! I can't explain it over the phone. I need you to come over and see for yourself"_

Hungary frowned "If it's _that_ important, shouldn't you call France or America for this?" Hungary questioned. She could practically visualise him shudder over the phone.

"_Definitely not. Not in this case anyway. Please Hungary, it's urgent! Just come over..." _He hung up leaving Hungary very confused and concerned for the Brit. She placed the phone back down and slowly turned to Austria, who had been watching and listening intently to Hungary's side of the conversation.

"Is he Ok...?" Austria asked the slightest worry present in his voice. He didn't know England that much, but it sounded like he was being murdered or dying of some horrible incident.

"I...think so. I'm not sure though...I need to go over there. Can you come with me just in case he has some sort of massive panic attack?" Hungary gave her best puppy eyes look to the Austrian.

"Hungary, from what I heard I think he wants _you_ specifically to- mmph" he said, but was cut off but the Hungarian's soft lips on his. She pulled away after a moment and went back to the puppy eyes.

"Please Austria? Just this once?" she cooed, not breaking eye contact with him. She could see his resistance breaking down the more she stroked his soft hair where her arms had laced around his neck.

"Alright I'll go with you" he sighed, resting his forehead on hers. Suddenly he remembered the reason why he was blushing beforehand when England asked for Hungary. "Hungary...if England called here to ask for you, do you think he knows about...well _us_?"

"Nah, I just think it was just out of panic" she laughed, taking his hand and leading him through the large halls of the house, giving him a quick peck on the way.

* * *

><p>England set the phone down and leaned on his kitchen counter. After he had finished waking up everybody in the poor country with his screaming, he tried to think logically. Of course, that didn't work since his brain still hadn't re-started itself properly from the morning's 'surprise'. So he decided that he need somebody to check that he wasn't mentally ill or some other disorder that could affect his sight. Normally he would call America in a situation like this, but if he did, the whole world would know about it by lunch time. If not America, he'd call France. But no. Just no. There were the rest of the allies but how could they help? Plus the outcome would likely to be the same as telling America. Japan? Nope, he'd probably be no help either. The list would go on until he found himself calling Hungary. She was an expert at being female you could say and she'd probably be more help than anybody without telling the whole world.<p>

England sighed and hesitantly left the kitchen in search of a full length mirror. Obviously his face wouldn't be the only thing to have changed and as much as he'd probably hate the outcome, he had to see the rest of the damage. After finding the mirror in the living room, he took a deep breath to steady himself and quickly stepped in front of the mirror with his eyes snapped shut. Slowly, he cracked one eye open and scanned his new self carefully. He definitely looked female; there was none of his male self that could possible remain except his hair and eye colour. His legs and arms had become thin and delicate, is stance had become far more feminine, his waist had become slimmer and unfortunately in his case, he had obtained some slight curves as well as his new chest being _at least_ a B cup. In addition to this, his hair was no longer straight and short, but it was down to his waist and was now slightly wavy and his fringe was slightly parted on either side of his forehead. Anybody else would say he was, in fact, very pretty as a girl. England thought this was catastrophic.

"England? Open up its Hungary! I'm with Austria so this better be damn well important to call me over here!"

_Crap._ He'd forgotten all about Hungary coming over. Nor did he exactly plan her bringing Austria along. Suddenly England felt the dread building up inside of him, but he pushed it to the side. Austria was mature, he'd be fine knowing about his little predicament England couldn't open the door looking like this, so he quickly grabbed the black robe he used for spells and threw it on, keeping the hood covering most of his head while running to the door.

This was _not_ going to turn out well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter two! If you've read other stories like this, you might have noted that Hungary's the person England called. There is another story with her being called but I'd choose her anyway...seriously why would England call France or America if he changed gender over night? It makes no sense! So please review and tell me about any faults, etc...ALSO should I make these chapters longer? If enough people say so, I will. So until next time humans!<strong>


	3. Help in its weirdest form

**A/N: Me again! Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story last chapter! I would have replied to more of the reviews but school is back. Again. And I'm starting my GCSEs so uploading will be hard :/ But I'll keep going, even if my chapters might still be short D: I'm trying to make them longer. ****Also, thanks to Timpeni for telling me my mistake in Chapter 2, it's been helpful in this chapter ^^ Anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its offical characters**

* * *

><p>The weather in England was peculiar to say the least. The winds were so strong you would think that there was a tornado approaching, yet the sun was as bright as ever in the slightly cloudy sky. The other nations had long given up trying to figure out England's weather, but it still annoyed Hungary to no end. This is why she let out an extremely long string of swear words in Hungarian, German and Austrian when she and Austria were suddenly both dragged in with a sharp pull, making them both topple to the ground as the door slammed shut. Hungary sat up from where she did a face-plant on the wooden floor and glared at the back of England's head.<p>

"What the Hell was that for? That damn well hurt you know!" she growled. However, her anger melted and suddenly turned to worry and confusion as she watched him bolt the doors and start hurrying around closing the curtains in every room. Hungary looked in confusion at Austria who simply looked back with a similar confused and worried face.

"England, what's wrong? And why have you got a cloak on?" Austria questioned. England turned to the pair, who had now recovered from their fall, and bit his lip. He went behind them and quickly shoved them into the sitting room and pushed them down onto the settee. He then stood in the middle of the now dim room and stared at them with an anxious look on his face. He started pacing around mumbling under his breath which only served to worry Austria and Hungary even more than before. Finally, he came to a stop and stared at them again. "England?" Austria asked again, plain worry now clear in his voice.

England sighed and stared to talk quietly. "Somehow last night, something really weird happened to me and...I'm not sure what actually happened. It's not exactly bad from your point of view, but it's very, very bad from mine, or actually in any males view." He looked to Hungary, who was thinking about what England had said."

"Not bad from _my_ point of view, but bad from a male point of view..." she repeated, going over and trying to figure out what exactly the Brit was talking about. She looked at him closely from where she sat. "You haven't switched bodies with America or France have you?"

"What? NO!" England shouted. He quickly realised his mistake and clamped his hand over his mouth, immediately startin got panic. Austria and Hungary went wide eyed and stared at him in slight horror.

"England, what the _Hell_ happened to your voice?" Hungary shouted, though not as loud as England and far more concerned. England stared at the ground, anywhere but the pair in front of him. That was a terrible mistake to make at that point. "England, this is ridiculous just tell us what on earth has happened to you!" she demanded with slight irritation. England looked at Hungary, slightly shocked with her sudden mood change. He then scowled and threw of the robe with a sharp tug and let it fall to the floor.

"There, you see? I'm a _girl_! A bloody girl! Somehow changed gender overnight and now I'm a bloody_ women_! There, laugh all you want!" England literally screamed, not bothering to hide his new voice and spreading his arms open to emphasize his point.

Austria and Hungary's jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the size of saucers, both staring and the poor, frustrated Englishman. Hungary started looked England up and down, whereas Austria simply stared, turning a brilliant red that rivalled Spain and Romano's tomatoes. England watched them, waiting for it to finally hit them. The full realisation of England's problem hit Hungary first, however it definitely wasn't the expected reaction.

"England...you're...you're..." she started, still in a slight daze and her jaw slack. Suddenly a very wide grin broke out on her face. "You're GORGEOUS!" she squealed in a very un-Hungary like manner, jumping up and clasping her hands together. England dropped his arms and looked at her in complete shock.

"What?"

"Look at yourself England! You're absolutely beautiful!" she beamed, turning him around to look at the mirror on the wall. England shot a helpless look to Austria, however he was looking anywhere but England with a face even redder then before –if that was even possible.

"H-Hungary! This isn't good, the world meeting is _today_ and I've turned into a girl!" England turned back around to look and Hungary, who was still grinning madly. "How am I meant to attend the meeting like this? I don't even know how this happened!" England groaned at the thought of attending the meeting as a female. He'd never be able to live it down and the likelyhood was that France would try to molest him.

"Cheer up England! There's obviously something that made you like this! And you'll _have_ to attend the meeting, like it or not. The meeting's at..." Hungary looked at her watch. "Twelve o'clock. So we've got one and a half hours, meaning one hour to make you look presentable and think of a good excuse. We'll help you, won't we Austria?" Hungary looked at her partner, who still looked a rather nice shade of red. "Austria?" she asked.

"Y-yes, of c-course" he stuttered, seeming quite out of place. You couldn't really blame him, any other sensible guy would act the same if their fellow _male_ nation suddenly turned into an extremely attractive women.

"See! Now, I'll go out and shop for some clothes for you to wear for the day. Heaven forbid that you wear _men's_ clothes. Austria, make England some tea and help think of an excuse, or some reason for England being a girl. Just something to get him into the meeting" Hungary ordered. Before Austria or England could object to any part of Hungary's sentence, she somehow vanished from the room and they were left in silence. England sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a slight headache coming. It was a surprise it hadn't come earlier, with everything that had happened. He turned to Austria who simply looked back at him. Neither knew what to do next, considering the situation they were both in. Austria was the first to react after serveral stupefied moments. He stood up and started walking in the direction of the kitchen he passed on his way in.

"Stay here and sit down, I'll go make some tea" he said, vanishing into the halls. England stood there for a moment, staring at the door Austria left through. He was reassuring himself that he could trust Austria to help him out a bit and he was sure neither Austria nor Hungary would tell anybody else about this. However, Hungary did seem a little too enthusiastic when she mentioned 'shop' and 'clothes'. England sighed again and let himself fall into the armchair as he started to muse over the situation.

He, the once great British Empire, master magician and cook – no matter what everybody else said – had spontaneously swapped gender into a sort-of attractive female, even if Hungary had squealed out that he was 'beautiful'. That didn't matter anyway. What did matter was _how_ this had happened in the first place and how he was going to change back. The only logical explanation was a spell Ireland had told him about once that turned the victim into the opposite gender. But he hadn't used magic in days, and the spell was an over-night change. He put his head in his hands as he continued ponder on this fact.

"England?"

England's head snapped up to see Austria looking at him oddly. "You were spacing out. Tea's made." He gestured to the tea and biscuits that at some point he had placed on the table in the middle of the small collection of chairs. England felt his face heat up slightly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about any possible reason for me swapping gender overnight" England explained, taking a cup and sipping the milky contents.

"Did you manage to think of anything, despite how abnormal this whole predicament is?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only possible reason that makes any sense is a gender-swapping spell, but lately I haven't had time to even think about magic." Austria sighed and sipped his tea. He was like all the other nations who believed England may be slightly loopy in the head with his belief in fairies and demons. However, he had seen enough evidence to know that somehow England was able to perform magic, seeing the result of a curse England had placed on America once. Ever since, most nations avoided angering England out of fear that they would meet a similar fate, even if the curse only lasted one week. Austria was one of those nations, so he didn't question England.

"You never know, maybe one of your siblings accidently cast the spell on you" Austria said. He glanced over at England, who had stopped mid-way in putting his –or maybe her now- cup down and was looking at him blankly.

"What did you just say?"

"That maybe one of your siblings accidently cast the gender-swapping spell you just mentioned" Austria repeated cautiously. He was slightly uncomfortable with the way England was staring at him. All of a sudden, England's face turned completely white and his jaw dropped slightly as he slumped in his chair.

"Wales."

"What?" Austria looked at her as if he'd gone crazy. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Wales. He did this. He was telling me just the other day that he'd become bored and wanted to borrow a spell book, so Ireland gave him the one with the gender-swap spell. He must have accidently cast it on me." England thought over the information he just said, not sure what to do next. In a split second, his pale face grew hot with anger and he clenched his fists tight. "That bloody git!" England started to shout, however before he could continue, the loud slam of the front door echoed through the house which was followed by a pair of very fast paced footsteps.

"I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-ck!" Sang Hungary, who skipped into the room holding two very large bags of women's clothes in each hand. Austria and England simply stared at the large contents she was holding in both hands.

"Hungary, did you really, _positively_, need to buy that much?" England asked, Austria sharing the same questioning look.

"Of course I did! Don't you two know anything about women's clothes?" she asked, waiting to see if there was an answer. When there was none, she smirked triumphantly. "I thought not. Only one male nation has a good sense of clothing and that's Poland. Anyway, we have half an hour to get England dressed up for the meeting and then it's half an hour to get to America where this year's world conference is being held. Austria, I want you to take this bag and find the hair items I bought. England, you're coming with me" she ordered, throwing one of the large bags to Austria and then grabbing England's wrist and dragging him out of the room, ignoring the loud protests coming out of the poor Brit.

Austria simply looked down and cautiously opened the bag Hungary threw at him. As soon as he saw the contents, his face started turning bright red for what was possibly the third time that morning. Hungary had given him the wrong bad, since this bag was full of clothes, dresses and some very...interesting women's lingerie. He didn't know what exactly Hungary thought England would do in his female body, but honestly after looking at this, he didn't want to know. Austria quickly closed the bag and stood up, making his way to the door.

Whatever Hungary was about to do, he felt so very sorry for England. Very, very sorry indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, enjoy? I had fun writing Austria's reaction XD Yes, I decided to drag poor Austria into this whole thing, poor, poor Austria. Does naybody else think that Hungary's having way to much fun? I think she is. Also, there's a few things I'd like to say.<strong>

**1. The weather I described in England at the biginning was me describing outside my window whilst typing. The winds were hilarious, I love being English!  
>2. In case you were confused with thr laguages Hungary spoke when I said she was swearing after being dragged in, Austria's and Prussia's official languages are German, so she probably would have picked up some German from being around Austria and Prussia. And possibly some Italian. Oh well.<br>3. IMPORTANT: I need to know how I sould talk about England now. Should I continue saying "He said" and "He did this" or should I change it to "She said" and "She did this". I keep swapping between the two by accident in this chapter, so I need to know what everybody thinks.**

**Like usual, please point out any mistakes I've made and critisize as much as you want. Until next time humans!**


	4. DressUp games: Hungary style!

**A/N: Chapter 4 up one day early! Ah well, nobody cares. This chapter was actually written about four days ago, but I prefer to keep it to a weekly update sort of thing, so I don't lose my self in the updates and all. I'm still writing in 'he said' and 'he did this' for England instead of 'she said' because only two people told me what they thought on the matter and they were both different so I'm keep it with 'he' until you guys tell me otherwise. Read the notes at the bottom and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its official characters**

* * *

><p>"Just trust me England, I'm a woman! I know exactly what to do with you!"<p>

England looked sceptically at the grinning Hungarian by his side. Since they'd left the room, Hungary had dragged England all the way through his house trying to find the bedroom without any direction whatsoever. Five minutes later, she managed to find it after passing it at least three times on the way and shoved him in front of his mirror, slamming the door behind her. Now, after another ten minutes of collecting the _correct _bag from Austria, she was attempting to convince England to let her work on him. Not that it would matter anyway, Hungary would force him by whatever means necessary to get what she wanted, however that didn't mean he had to be alright with it.

"Hungary, I'm not wearing those." England protested, staring at the very feminine clothes Hungary had bought for him.

"Well you're not wearing your own clothes either. You at yourself, you look absolutely ridiculous as a girl wearing that!" Hungary pointed out. England turned to the large mirror, which somehow he'd forgotten was even there, and looked at himself once more. He couldn't deny that Hungary was right. He was wearing his crinkled white shirt which was unbuttoned, showing the grey vest underneath that had now become far too big, with the exception of his chest. He was also still wearing his St George's flag boxers which again were slightly too big. Yes, Hungary was right, even if he was too stubborn to admit.

"That doesn't mean I have to look like a full girl, I could just look sort-of like a girl...maybe." England suggested, not sounding at all confident with that sentence. He heard Hungary chuckle slightly as she turned around from where she was rummaging through the bag.

"England, as a girl, you look beautiful so why not live a little until you can change back? Now hold still." Hungary walked over to him and took his shirt off. Since England had changed gender, he'd become slightly shorter, so he was a bit uncomfortable with Hungary pacing around him, thinking about who knows what, now that she was the taller one. "England, take your vest off for me." Hungary suddenlyasked. England stared at her as if she was a crazed lunatic.

"_What?"_

"I need you to take your vest off, otherwise how am I meant to know what size you are?" Hungary raised a thin eyebrow as England's face started heating up.

"B-b-but I don't r-really have to, do I?" England stuttered. Hungary simply smirked.

"Jeez England, I know you've swapped gender but you're even acting like a girl! Are you sure you haven't gained female hormones or something?" England thought about this statement and sighed.

"Well...I...err...maybe." Hungary's eyebrows shot up.

"You have female hormones?"

"Well if my theory for all of this is correct, which includes a gender-swapping spell I believe my brother may have been tinkering with, I probably gained female hormones with it" England explained, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Hungary was silent for a moment until she started lightly laughing.

"Aww, England that's so cute! You're getting embarrassed over such little things!" Hungary exclaimed, going back to acting in her very un-Hungary like manner. Before England could complain, she shook her head and walked back over to the bag. "I guess if that's the case, I can make a good guess for you." She rummaged through the bag again until she picked out a pair of very lacy bras. "Stand still for me again and lift your arms," she said, walking behind him. Blushing, he cautiously obliged and lifted his arms. After a few more seconds of walking around him, she smiled and threw one bra back in the bag. "Ok, take this and these and go and get changed," she ordered, handing him a selection of clothes she'd take out of the bag. England decided not to question anything and walked to his bathroom, looking to door behind him.

England looked at the pile of woman's clothes he had placed on the edge of the bath. After a moment of consideration, he thought it was best to not look at what the crazed Hungarian had given him until he was dressed, so slowly he took the lacy undergarments from the pile, and started getting dressed.

Around seven or eight minutes and a long string of curses later, England appeared from the bathroom and proceeded to glare daggers at Hungary, who was smiling innocently while sitting on his bed.

"I am going to kill you." England threatened slowly. Hungary's innocent smile immediately turned into another mad-man's grin when she fully saw what England looked like in his new clothes.

"But England, you look great! I told you I'd do I good job making you look good!" Hungary jumped up and dragged England back in front of his mirror so he could get a better look. He immediately froze after seeing the whole thing. The clothes Hungary had given him consisted of a crisp, white blouse that nicely fit his new body, a red tie, a thin, dark green cardigan that stopped a quarter way down the thigh, a dark red and black crossed, plaited skirt that stopped a bit above the knee, and above the knee socks. Hungary had also picked out a pair of black school shoes with a small heel – where she found out his size was something he didn't want to know. All of his clothes were a size twelve woman's and the bra was a B cup. Again, England just didn't want to know how Hungary guessed so accurately.

"Hungary. What have you done to me?" England's eyes were still glued to the mirror as Hungary giggling at his reaction.

"Relax England you look great!" Hungary turned him around and looked him up and down with a thoughtful look. She started walking around him again, doing little things that simply confused England, like undoing the buttons of the cardigan and letting it fall to his sides, undoing the top button of the blouse, leaving the collar open slightly. She even pulled the tie loose ever so slightly before beaming at her handiwork. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"What did you even do?" England asked, still confused over the little things Hungary did. She simply laughed and shook her head.

"England, if you're a girl, you need to understand that all the little things matter. Now sit down and let me do your hair." Hungary quickly trotted out of the room as England sat down on the edge of his bed, slightly uncomfortable with the style of clothing he had to wear. Especially the undergarments. They _should _be the most uncomfortable thing he had to wear, yet they were surprisingly nice. Before England could muse any further, Hungary reappeared with the hair items the he guessed that she had collected from Austria. "Now sit still, your hair is still a mess from when you woke up. Thankfully you don't still smell of alcohol and don't try to tell me you weren't at the pub all night." Hungary said, climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind England.

"Hungary, why all the hair items?" England gestured to the number of foreign items next to Hungary.

"Pfft, do boys know nothing? You'll need them if you want to look good for the meeting." Hungary started brushing through his long messy hair, gently tugging the knots from their places. England sat quietly as Hungary continued while humming; instead he looked in wonder at the items he had asked about. After a while, he felt Hungary gather his now long hair and slip it into to ponytails that reached a tad past his shoulders. She quickly jumped off the bed and clipped one side of his fringe in place to the left of his head using four black clips, make two crosses. On the other side she simply brushed his hair into place and smiled.

"You're all done! Now we better get going, we need to get to the meeting!" With that, she took England's hand and pulled him to his feet and to the door, despite England's difficulty walking in his new shoes. "Austria! Come look at England!" she sang, still pulling a stumbling England behind her into the sitting room. Austria looked up from where he was seated on the armchair and stared at England, who had managed to regain his balance. England simply stared back. "Doesn't he look great? Anyway, we better get going to the meeting or we're going to be late!" Hungary, somehow oblivious to the rising blush England was gaining under Austria's gaze, quickly gathered her belongings and pulled Austria to his feet.

"Y-yes, we should get going." Austria said slightly distracted.

"Good! I'll meet you both outside!" With that, Hungary disappeared into the halls. England turned back to Austria, who quickly gathered his belongings and strode over to the door where England was.

"One piece of advice I will give you. You might want to stay away from Spain, Prussia and France looking like this, it's almost certain they'll try something on you." Austria advised and then quickly left, leaving England blushing madly. France trying something on him? Definately, especially in the way he was dressed like a school girl. Luckily Prussia could be kept at bay by Hungary and Spain could continue to coo over Romano, but France was always around the corner. He'd have nightmares for the next few centuries if he even thought about what France might do...

England quickly shook his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his head and hurried after Austria and Hungary as fast as he could with tripping over his feet.

After arriving at the place where the conference would be hosted, they quickly checked into the hotel they'd be staying at. Hungary was smart enough to take her and Austria's cases with them, as well as a large amount of clothes for England to wear. Both Austria and England didn't question what exactly Hungary had bought and simply went along with it. They only had five minutes so they put they put their stuff in their rooms and set off to the conference building. Almost automatically, Austria had taken Hungary's hand on the way without the pair even knowing. Of course, England noticed this after managing to walk straight down the pavement.

"Are you two back together?" England hesitantly asked. As expected the pair looked in shock at England as they continued down the path.

"What do you mean?" Hungary blushed.

"Well, no mean to be nosy, but you _are_ holding hands, and you have been acting like a couple." England explained. He glanced at their reaction to see them looking at each other, both blushing and their hands were still intertwined. England felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." England caught both of them smile.

"Thank you. We'd rather not tell anybody for the time being." Austria said with gratitude clear in his voice. They continued to talk about little things, like the other nations, annoying siblings – one thing Austria and England both had in common, although Hungary didn't approve – until they reached the building. They were still minding their own business as they stepped inside and quickly made their way to the conference room. They were almost there without any interruption; however they were suddenly stopped in their path by the three people that England would have been better off avoiding.

"_Mon ami!_ What do we have here, hm?"

"Looks like the stupid aristocrat bought a hot girl with him! No fair!"

"Ooh, this should be interesting, even if my Romano won't appreciate it!"

Austria, Hungary and England froze in place and stared at the trio who had spoken. In front of them, only a meter away, was none other than France, Prussia and Spain, all three of them smirking at the new arrivals. The other three were all frozen in place, with not a clue what to do next. Hungary was the first to react.

"Excuse _me_, but that's no way for you to treat her." Hungary scowled, referring to how they had talked about the 'hot girl'. Specifically Prussia. This time Spain talked first.

"Of course! Stupid us, where are our manners? May we have your name _mi querida_?" Spain asked, still smirking with his attention directed at England, who stood mortified. Austria was quick to pick up on England's discomfort with the situation and quickly improvised for him.

"Her name is Alice; she's attending the meeting in place of England who has been forced to stay at home for the week. She'll be taking his notes and informing him of anything once she returns." Austria said courtly, amazing Hungary and England with his quick explanation. The trio in front of them didn't seem to notice anything.

"England can't attend? What has he done to himself now? Has he finally poisoned himself with his cooking?" France asked sarcastically.

"Family problems, it's nothing too serious." Hungary supplied, following in Austria's path.

"You two are acting like _Alice_ can't talk for herself. I bet my awesomeness has stunned her too much!" Prussia's red eyes locked onto England as he grinned almost evilly while Spain and France nodded in agreement.

"Prussia has a point. Is something wrong, dear Alice?" France asked, stepping a little too close for comfort in front of England. England shook his head slowly, for some reason he was unable to act the way he would have wanted to.

"Oi, all three of you back off! Go on, get out of here!" Hungary shouted, swiftly swinging a frying pan at them which she had pulled out from a place that nobody was too eager to find. Except maybe Prussia. The trio backed away after dodging Hungary's quick attack.

"We're just being friendly!" Spain exclaimed, giving his most innocent pout.

"Perverted more like!" Hungary retorted, swinging her frying pan again.

"Alright we'll go. Geez first you keep me from getting Austria into bed, and know we can't talk to the new chick. You're like a guard dog" Prussia snickered, only just dodging Hungary's second assault with Spain and France.

"We'll talk to you soon Alice!" France promised, blowing a kiss before following his two friends into the conference room. Austria, Hungary and England let out a sigh of relief, even thought England immediately shuddered at hearing France's words.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm not sure why I didn't react myself, but thank you anyway." England said gratefully. Hungary thought about it for a moment.

"You're welcome. But you said that the change probably caused you to have female hormones right? So three perverted and intimidating guys is sure to freeze you to the spot if you're not used it like me." Hungary offered, hoping that her sentence made sense.

"Oh Lord, you're probably right. That means I'm, going to be acting like this all week!" England's head drooped at the thought.

"I believe we should be going, the conference has probably started." Austria pointed out starting towards the door. Hungary followed close behind while England dragged his feet, dreading the upcoming chain of events that was certain to follow now that they'd run into Spain, Prussia and the blasted frog. Unfortunately for England, as soon as he had stepped foot in the room, all eyes of the nations turned to him.

This was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Don't care? Either way, please review and remember to tell me what you think about the 'he' 'she' predicament, it would be much appreciated!<strong>

**Also, a few notes before I leave:  
><strong>**1. When I say Hungary is acting 'in a very un-Hungary manner', I'm referring to the fact that she used to think she was a boy and is in fact quite boyish. She just wouldn't seem like the sort of person to immediately go 'Awwww! It's so cuuuute!' or anything like that. At least, that's my opinion.  
>2. In upcoming chapters, there will be 'a bit' of pery-ness from the males of the conference *understatement of the year* so if you feel at any time I should change this fic to an M rated, please tell me so I can think about it because I'm simply not sure.<br>3. To give you a better idea of England's dress-up, I give you this picture (if it works -_-):\**

**.com/gb/product/75015?article=75015-X**

**Just kind of fit it to the description in the story...maybe. Ah well, I thought it matched in my head.**

**Thanks for reading again, updates in about a week. Until next time humans!**


	5. Meet the World

**A/N: Hellooo! Sorry about the late update, school's been catching up on me so I might have to make the update schedule to a fortnight instead of weekly since I'll just keep missing my deadlines and I won't check my chapters properly, which I hate because I was born a silly perfectionist (tut tut me). Also, I had an anonymous review from 'Random Reader' which was possibly one of the most helpful I've had, so I'll give your reply here:**

**"Thanks for reviewing!  
>Hm, good point. Man's mind, women's body is a good idea. It makes perfect sense, so don't worry!<br>Sealand? In this story? You've just contributed to the list-of-suggestions-that-will-probably-kill-Iggy! Muhaha...I think I'll use that one *evil music*The link? Yeah, when you post a link on a story, it deletes the first part. Randomness. I really don't know why. Ah well, thank you again!"**

**There we go!**

**ANYWAY, here it is, Chapter 5. Thanks so much for the reviews in the last chapter, I had some damn good suggestions which I'm going to be throwing into later chapters (muahaha). Iggy might not survive. Blame my reviewers, it was their suggestions!**

**Onwards and outwards!**

* * *

><p>Silence was an uncommon thing to hear at a world meeting. The last time the conference room had been engulfed in silence was when everybody was listening to Spain and Romano in the broom cupboard, because that hadn't been at all awkward for the nations to hear Romano moaning out for the Spaniard while France, Prussia and for some reason Hungary had their chairs as close to the door as possibly to hear what was going on – not that it wasn't loud enough already. This is why England began to completely panic inside when he entered the room and felt every single pair of eyes lay upon him. Even Italy had stopped eating pasta and was looking in wonder at England. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop and nobody was even 'at it' in the cupboard!<p>

"And who might you be?"

England looked to the front of the table to see Germany, with his normal, serious face looking straight at him. England gulped, trying to find his voice in front of the whole world.

"I-I'm representing England for this meeting...he won't be able to make it for this week." England said quietly, mentally kicking himself for stuttering at the beginning.

"Why? What happened to Iggy? The hero can save him!" shouted an oh-so-irritating, energetic voice that made England's eye twitch. He looked to America, who was sitting in his normal place and was already on his third burger, judging by the wrappers crumpled on the table. England took a deep breath before talking as to not shout at the American for being so bloody messy.

"Nothing has happened to him, just family problems which he needs to deal with. It's not serious; however he's unable to attend."

"There wasn't any warning from him; normally somebody is told in advance if a representative is being sent instead." Germany stated a questioning look in his eyes. Hungary, Austria and England had of course completely forgotten that rule. If you're unable to attend a meeting, you at least tell somebody beforehand. England now had to make an excuse for why there wasn't any notice and everybody was still staring at him. This whole thing was getting worse and worse by the second.

"Err, t-the issue only came about recently, so he didn't have time to, um, alert anybody. He apologizes for any inconvenience this may bring." He improvised, again mentally kicking himself for stuttering. He held his breath and waited for an answer. For the next few moments, there was silence once more.

"Ok. You may take your seat next to France and America and we may begin." Germany replied. England, along with Austria and Hungary who had been watching carefully, let out the breath that none of them knew they had been holding and took their seats. However, England's relief didn't last long as he realised his new problem.

France and America.

He had to sit next to both of them for the _whole day. _He couldn't shout at them, he couldn't swear at them, he couldn't even hit them. He had to sit there for the whole day while America went shouting out his ludicrous ideas and stuffing his face with junk and France going pervy on him. If he had to be changed into the opposite gender, why did he have to look attractive? Why? England sank in his seat, gripping the edges of his cardigan sleeves tightly and trying to ignore the numerous pairs of eyes that still lay upon him as the Germany started the meeting. He glanced to Austria and Hungary down near the end of the table. They were both listening to Germany, their chairs a bit closer than everybody else's and for once not being harassed by Prussia who was oddly quiet. And was looking straight at him.

England quickly turned away, suppressing the shudder that came with catching his eye and seeing the sinister smirk Prussia had upon his face. Why did France and his friends have to be so perverted? England simply sighed, avoiding looking at France, Prussia or anybody really. Instead he focused on a crack in the ceiling. It was an odd crack; it looked almost looked like a pattern out of a film, like _Tron_ maybe. Why it was there was a good question, it didn't really connect to anything, nor did it threaten. It wa-

"Hey, British chick?"

England turned his head to meet a pair of azure eyes staring at him. "Are you Ok? You just totally spaced out there! You're not like Iggy are you, talking to imaginary 'fairies'? He's totally crazy!" America wore his trademark grin on his face. England felt more pairs of eyes turn to him, if that were possible, and started fidgeting under their gaze. Damn America, why did he have to be so bloody loud? England was having enough trouble as it was holding back the numerous amount of profanities he already wanted to scream.

"I_-_I'm fine, just slightly tired." England replied simply. He looked to the fight that took place every meeting and halted any work - not like anybody did any work anyway. Today it was Poland and Russia, with Lithuania stuck in the middle and Germany trying to stop it, as always. It happened every single world meeting they had. Things would be mostly quiet at the start and then somebody would disagree on something and somebody else would threaten them with some ridiculous object and Germany would end up having to break it up, either by verbal force or physical. Last meeting it had been Switzerland threatening somebody with his gun and before that, it was Prussia and Hungary with Austria in the middle. It was possibly the only time America wasn't spurting out ridiculous ideas about 'heroes' and all that rubbish. England sighed and turned back to America, who was still grinning happily.

"Phew, that's good. I was kinda worried for a minute there. Although it wouldn't matter anyway since I'm the hero so I'd easily be able to save you!" England swore he could see caffeine swirling in the blues of his eyes and had to bite down on his tongue to avoid saying anything drastic. "Y'a know, you never even told anybody your name. And how'd you know Iggy anyway? " Now England's tongue was possibly bleeding in an effort to stop any profanity escaping his mouth.

"My name is…Alice. I'm just a government person, it's nothing special. They just needed somebody to take notes in the meeting." He fidgeted again under the unwavering gaze of the world. Very few were still watching Poland and Russia anymore, thus nobody had realised when Germany had managed to stop Poland from threatening Russia – who had sat there with his creepy smile the whole time- and decided to stop the meeting early.

"I said I think this meeting can pause for a break!" Germany raised his voice, getting everybody's attention. This time, everybody's attention was drawn away as they quickly and noisily packed up anything necessary and filed out of the room, many throwing interested glances at England.

"Well, see y'a around Iggy-replacement!" With that, America bounced out of the room, finishing yet another burger. _Iggy-replacement_? That was his name now? England sighed again and checked his watch which Hungary had given him, saying his normal watch was 'far too masculine' for him. He looked at the slim hands in the circle. _One and a half hours _the meeting had gone_. _He had been sitting there, looking at the crack in the ceiling for almost a whole, solid hour. How the Hell did that happen? He looked around the room, suddenly realising he was alone. Instead of leaving, he sunk into his chair and buried his head in his arms on the table. If this was the only peace he would get, he might as well enjoy it.

Austria and Hungary were for once free of Prussia, yet they were both undoubtedly worried.

"Did you see the way every guy in that room was looking at him? Even Russia had his creepiest smile on until Poland started threatening him. England is not going to survive half a day if every male is out for him!" Hungary exclaimed. Austria nodded in agreement. Even though he knew the Englishman extremely poorly, he was still worried. Hungary made a good point, every male in the conference was watching England and, as a man, he knew what they were all thinking. Plus, the look on Prussia's face was enough to tell him nothing was going to end well. If it were him in that situation, he would have already blown any cover he had and would have run for it. Before the pair expressed any more of their concern, a dark green and red blur ran past them, almost knocking them to the ground for a second time that day. They looked in the direction that the figure had ran, completely confused about what had just happened.

"What the Hell was that? Was it even a person?" Hungary looked to Austria, who looked back.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. My guess is that whatever it was is heading towards the conference room." Austria guessed. He thought over his words, trying to think of what to do next. "Maybe we should go check, just in case." Hungary nodded and they set off back down the labyrinth of halls.

_WHACK!_

England sat up instantly and grasped his now aching shoulder. He hissed at the pain that came and scrunched his eyes. "What the bloody Hell?" He looked around to see the git who had just punched him out of nowhere. Normally this wouldn't hurt him but, most likely in his female form it was far more painful.

"Don't tell me that actually hurt you! Damn, if Scott were here he'd be laughing his ass off!" England froze. He knew that voice from anywhere, clear as a whistle. Slowly. he turned to look behind him. There, standing with her arms crossed over her large chest was a dark auburn headed girl with somewhat mocking green eyes. The playful smirk on her lips simply added to her intimidating posture and the way she looked down at him.

"…Ireland?" England asked hesitantly, looking wide eyed at his older sister. He'd completely forgotten about his new self and keeping in role.

"Damn right it's me! Why're you looking so surprised, you look like a goldfish!" She laughed, smirk still in place. England shook his head and stood up. Now, he was about the same height as her, which is slightly scarier when you have to look straight into her devious eyes.

"What are you doing here? You told me that you'd never attend the world meetings!" He exclaimed.

"Aw, so your big sister Ireland isn't allowed to visit her little brother anymore? Or should I say, _sister_?" she chuckled, an evil grin spreading over her face as England understood what she meant.

"You _know?_ How do you know? Did you do this to me?" England shouted, completely forgetting where he was. He watched as Ireland simply chuckled again, her grin never leaving her pale face.

"One question at a time, little brother...sister. Hm, I'm not sure anymore..." Ireland mocked, savouring every moment as England's face grew redder and redder. "Alright Arty, calm down! Firstly, no I didn't change you into a girl. You're smart enough to work it out yourself. Secondly, big sister knows everything. Now, put your damn brain into use and think about who did this, Ok?" She watching him calm down and what seemed like a wave of depression wash over his face.

"I forgot, it's Wales isn't it?" he groaned, remembering his previous theory before the meeting. Ireland nodded in agreement, not in the slightest way disturbed about her younger brother's gender change.

"Cheer up Arty, it isn't all that bad! I mean, after this I'll help you murder Wales. Won't be too hard, there's many humiliating ways you could do it!" Before any other conversation could continue between the siblings, Austria and Hungary appeared in the door way.

"England? Are you...alright...?" Hungary began, before noticing the red head next to England. She didn't really know what to say next, Hungary had never seen her before at the meetings. Fortunately, England filled in the gap.

"Oh, Austria, Hungary, this is my older sister, Ireland. Ireland, this is Austria and Hungary." England informed, gesturing to the pair. The odd thing was, even though everybody knew _who_ England's siblings were, nobody at all had ever met them, nor had they ever seen them either, not even Scotland. Despite Ireland being her own independent nation, she never attended world meetings. The only people who had met her outside of Britain were Australia, America very briefly, who had probably forgotten her already, and France very briefly when he had started being perverted on her while visiting. He never had the pleasure of being in her acquaintance again after being sent to hospital with extreme testicular injuries.

"Pleasure to meet you." Austria gave a curt nod, hiding his surprise over actually seeing England's sister. Ireland smiled and nodded back.

"Pleasure's all mine." She replied. Hungary, instead of greeting her, looked Ireland up and down. There weren't many female nations, and she liked to know who she was dealing with. Whether it was someone shy like Ukraine or psychotic like Belarus, she could make a good guess. The girl in front of her was wearing her military uniform, a dark green jacket over a light green blouse and a dark green straight skirt that ended a bit above her knee. She also wore knee-high, brown boots with a small heel and a black tie. Her hair was wavy and dark auburn with a four leaf clover at the side, which ended at her shoulder framing her pale, freckled face. Ireland's appearance definitely wasn't like the rest of the nation's ideas and nor was her personality, judging by the mischievous look in her deep green eyes. She looked up to meet Ireland's gaze and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you here though?" Hungary asked out of curiosity. Ireland started grinning.

"Why, I just thought it'd be nice to check in on my little sister!" Ireland laughed, once again enjoying how England's face was heating up. Hungary couldn't help but giggle too and started to relax in Ireland's at-first intimidating presence. Austria too had trouble suppressing a small chuckle, although he soon regained his composure.

"So, you're saying you knew about what happened to England." Ireland simply shrugged.

"I didn't say anything! I just said I was visiting my little 'sister', that's all!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Austria looked back to a very red England.

"Ireland, can we please get back to what we were talking about." England said through gritted teeth. Not swearing was a hard job. Ireland leaned on the conference table and shrugged again, taking a bottle of Guinness from who-knows-where and opening it.

"Don't know, what were we talking about?" Ireland took a heavy gulp from the bottle. England groaned and rubbed his temples.

"You wouldn't come here unless you had a bloody good reason too, so may you spit it out already?" England glared at Ireland who grinned back.

"Good point! I came to tell you how to reverse this whole thing. But it's not in spell or potion form." Ireland quickly added before England got his hopes up. He frowned, trying to work out what Ireland meant.

"So what is it? It's not a ritual is it?" Ireland shook her head in response and automatically turned to a different language.

"Ár geasa tá siad bunaithe ar síscéal, ceart? Is é sin an bealach a aisiompú ar an seal a dhéanamh cad a bheadh aon banphrionsa a dhéanamh." Austria and Hungary were completely and utterly confused at this point. They had absolutely no idea what Ireland was saying, nor did they know what language it was in so that England could actually understand it. Still, Ireland continued. "Iarbhír smaoineamh ar a banphrionsa agus a frog, Chun dul ar ais i gnáth, bhí a Prionsa a póg a bhanphrionsa. Gach gá duit a dhéanamh póg do sin ar a dtugtar 'flaith' nó 'banphrionsa'." By this time, England's face was completely white and there was a dejected look in his eyes.

"Tá sé agat a bheith Dáiríre dom." He mumbled, accidently switching to Ireland's language. He fell into his chair and banged his head on the table and stayed sitting there while Austria and Hungary still had no idea what was going on. Ireland quickly noticed this and smiled.

"Sorry, Irish tongue. We're fluent in each other's languages. What I said was: Our spells are mostly based on fairy tales. So, the way to reverse the spell is to do what any princess would do. Think of the princess and the frog, to turn back into normal, the prince had to kiss the princess. So..." Ireland trailed off as she saw Austria and Hungary understand England's new problem.

"England has to kiss a princess?" Hungary blurted out.

"Well, not exactly a _real_ princess. Just, in the victim's point of view, it would have to be _their_ 'prince' or 'princess. That or you have to wait a few weeks or months for the extremely painful change to come."

"This is turning into one of America's bloody love movies..." came the mumbled voice from England. If Ireland wasn't feeling sorry for her little brother before, she definitely was now. Really, who would actually want to be in this situation? Especially someone as emotionally distant as the five siblings of their family. Before anything else was said, voices echoed through the long halls.

"It's almost time to continue to meeting." Austria murmured. Ireland sighed, her arms still crossed.

"I guess I'll be going then." Ireland said, then laughing as England's head shot up from the table and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you here to die. I'll be sticking around, out of sight of course but I'll be here. Oh and I almost forgot." Ireland added, before pulling out a pair of red glasses from her breast pocket. "You'll need these. Sometimes after form changes like these, your vision can go a bit crazy, so just keep these on and you should be fine!" She gave the glasses to England and skipped towards the door, Guinness still in hand. "I'll be back! Try not to kill yourself inthe meantime!" And with that, she was gone, leaving a curious Austria and Hungary who were still baffled by how different Ireland was to what everybody had imagined and a very downhearted England.

_'Stupid romantic drama.'_ He thought. '_Right now, even death would be better than this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I've now intoduced the most variating non-official character in the Hetalia world: IRELAND! Everybody's view on Ireland is different, and this is mine. I think she should have an axe and a bottle of Guiness with her and have a terrible temper. Heehee. Also, I would like to point out that Ireland here is Republic of Ireland not Northern Ireland.<strong>

**On a different note, remember the poor Irish above? If anybody happens to speak Irish and has corrections for that Google translate, since my first lamguage is actually Giberish, please tell me in the reviews.**

**Until next time Humans!**

_Actual translation: "Our spells are based on fairytale, right? So the way to reverse the spell is to do what any princess would do. Actually think of the princess and the frog, to turn back into normal, the prince had to kiss the princess. All you need to do is kiss your so-called 'prince' or 'princess'."_

_England's translation: "You can't be serious."_


	6. The Irish are scary

**A/N: Helloooo again! Chapter 6 up and running! This was interesting to write, and I've put in some ideas I gained from the reviews. 'Random Reader', here's your review reply!**

**"Thanks for reviewing!  
>You can say that again, we're definately sadists for writing such awful events for the most awesome characters. Yet, it's so much fun...ah well. Some people put Ireland as a bit of a crybaby, but I don't think the Irish are like that. The English stereotype of the Irish is bad-tempered, mischievous (they have LEPRECHAUNS there! That HAS to say something!), and I don't think she'd hate England, despite what some think. England and Ireland are actually on good terms right now, so I see her as the more motherly type. Actually, the whole of Britain and Ireland are on good terms with eachother. I don't think they're pure $$#0£3$, not even Scotland - they secretly care for eachother and everybody knows it! Hmm...good point...the awkwardness is fatal! Side pairings? I have a few planned out, like the two you just mentioned. I won't say much more, but an obvious one well be GermanyxItaly. Muhahaha. Also, I don't think nations can tell the difference, I mean they all look human so it's impossible. Plus, if that were true, this story would be worth $#!T right now! Thanks again for the helpful review!"<strong>

**That was longer then I expect...but I wanted to say what I needed. Like I said, I don't think England's siblings are just stupid assholes. We are on good terms you know, it's not like we all hate each other over here. **

**Continue!**

* * *

><p>Everybody entered the large conference room and took their individual seats once more. England, who was now wearing the glasses – which were actually very nice – rested his head on his arms and returned to looking at the crack in the ceiling.<p>

"Ah, _Mon Cher_! What seems to be the matter, hm?" France leaned on the table, watching England with lightly seductive, blue eyes.

"It's nothing of your concern fro- I mean, France." England bit down on his tongue again, only just catching himself from calling France by his usual nickname. Unfortunately, France noticed and raised a thin eyebrow.

"My, my, has Angleterre's vocabulary worn off on you, dear? I must say, he does use a very insulting choice of words, don't you agree?" Again, the world's gaze was upon him and blood was being drawing from where England was biting. Thankfully, before anything else happened, Germany re-appeared at the head of the conference table.

"France, please can you stop harassing the young lady and sit down so we may begin." Germany insisted. France slowly sat down, however not before murmuring a quiet '_just because you want her'_ with a smirk. England decided to ignore the comment, swallowing the blood from his now swollen tongue. He returned to looking at the crack as America bounded in and jumped into his seat with some Coco-cola.

"The hero is here! You can start now!" He shouted, between mouthfuls of the foul, sugary beverage. England simply sighed and mentally prepared himself for the next couple of hours ahead of him.

"But South! Why the Hell did you drag me here? I don't even _need_ to be here!" whined the young Irishman. The older siblings simply tsked him.

"North, quit your yappin' already. One day away from home won't kill you! Besides, you almost never go anywhere apart from inside of Britain, 'bout time you went somewhere else!" Ireland dragged her Northern counterpart and younger brother down the numerous halls of the conference building, cloak and spell book in hand.

"It might kill me! You don't know what can happen! Besides, if yer' going to cast spells, can't you just do it at home?" He squirmed in his sister's iron grip as she dragged him by the hand towards to building's basement. The young man looked almost identical to Ireland, except male and younger. He had a mop of shaggy red hair and the same mischievous green eyes with a pale, freckled face. Like all of the siblings, he had the same thick eyebrows and what seemed like a permanent frown upon his face. Many of the women found him attractive. Then again, many women found most of the brothers attractive for some crazed reason – especially Scott. By this time, North Ireland and the Republic of Ireland now stood in the middle of the dark basement, which was extremely large and unusually empty.

"Alright, we're here. Now can you please explain why the bloody Hell we're here?"

"Tut tut North, Arthur and Scot's language must be wearing off on you, huh? We're here cos' England's here." Ireland watched as North's expression turned bored and sarcastic.

"Yeah, Arthur's here for the meeting. Well done. What does that have anything to do with...well, anything?" North's confusion heightened as his sister started to draw the well-known pentagram with chalk in the middle of the floor.

"Well, normally I'd call Scott here, but he had to stay with Nessy since she's been a lil' under the weather lately. Wales is just being Wales; he's the clumsiest person I know so you're up next." She said, stabding up and admiring her handiwork.

"Up next for _what_? Besides, how did you even get the guards to let you down here in the first place?" Ireland put the cloak, book and chalk into his arms and picked up her axe.

"What have I always told you? One question at a time. Firstly, the guards just needed a bit of motivation." She stopped when North started grinning.

"When you say motivation like that, it makes it sound like you did a lot more than just 'talk' to them." He laughed, dodging Ireland's sharpened axe.

"Oh shut it, I just got some black mail from the CCTV here. Now listen up, I need you to try and look up an alternative reverse spell for the GenderBend curse I told you about. If you don't find it in one book, go through the next." She gestured to the pile of large spell books that she had miraculously managed to get there.

"GenderBend? I heard you and Arthur talk about it...has he turned the world into the opposite gender?"

"Nah...Wales turned Arthur into the opposite gender."

Silence filled the dark room. North blinked. Then he blinked again, trying to figure out in his mind whether or not Ireland was lying.

"...Arthur's a girl now?" Ireland nodded her head, observing her brother's reaction. Suddenly, the young Irishman burst into hysterics, dropping the items Ireland had given him and clutching his stomach. And really, who wouldn't? When you're told your elder brother has spontaneously turned into a girl, the most common reaction is to laugh at their misfortune. Truthfully, even Ireland laughed a bit when she figured out that England was definitely the one to be hit.

"Oh, that's rich. Arthur? A girl? He has to survive the whole world conference pretending to be a woman? That's the funniest bit of news I've heard since we created the game with Wales being eaten by Ness. Good thing Scott ain't here, he'd be on the floor laughing his guts out by now!" Ireland chuckled a bit.

"You're right about that. But still, you gotta feel sorry for him. The most obvious reverse is similar to the Princess and the Frog." Unlike most nations, North immediately knew what Ireland meant without explanation and raised his eyebrow, shoulders still shaking a bit.

"Ouch, that _is_ harsh. Alright, I'll help. But only since I know Arthur won't survive, especially around France." North snickered a bit at the thought before picking up the items he dropped and taking them to a work bench on the far side of the wall. "What're you going to be doing then?" Ireland ran her finger along the edge of the axe's blade, making a thin line of blood spill from the slice. Then she proceeded to pull two slim, black gloves on.

"Me? Well, I can be certain that with Arthur's new appearance, almost all of the male nations in the world will be after him. So, make a guess." Whereas any other nation would tremble in fear as the thin strip of light from the door glinted on her axe and gave the most sinister look around her, North simply smirked, almost looking forward to any future 'events' that were destined to befall the other nations.

"Dang, he must have turned into one hot girl if you're going that far...that sounded better in my head then out loud." He quickly added after remembering who they were talking about. Ireland laughed, adding to her deathly image. Even Russia would have been scared out of his mind.

This is why North actually pitied the world for once.

The meeting went by reasonably normally, by a nation's standards. Fighting, shouting, and threatening with absurd objects like hamburgers, pans, woks and tomatoes. Definitely normal. England continued to ignore the interested looks he was receiving while examining the crack with more detail than anybody could imagine and sucking the blood from his very swollen tongue which he had been biting the whole time to avoid screaming profanities at the world. Fortunately, Germany once again called the meeting short as Italy rambled in his ear about pasta and white flag production. Soon enough, England was once again the only nation left in the large room, preferring not to leave and enjoy the little peace he could grab. However, he didn't realise that there was still another occupant of the room, one who happened to have a seductive smirk and gleaming red eyes.

"Now now, why would such a pretty thing be all alone in such a dull room, eh?"

England looked up from where he had his face on the table to stare into a pair of red eyes beside him.

"Prussia?"

"Well you're quick to learn names, aren't ya? Must be my awesomeness blinding you!" The silver haired nation grinned while the other regained from shock.

"Um w-well is there s-something you need?" England really didn't like the way the Prussian's eyes seemed to bore into him as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Nah, I just never got a chance to talk to you properly without that stupid aristocrat cutting in. Hm, you're cute, you know that?" England felt his face heat up at the comment, even though he was mentally screaming at Prussia. Did girls always have to blush at every single comment made about their appearance?

"Err...t-thank you?" It sounded more like a question then an answer, which was suitable since England had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say. All he knew was that he had to get out of there – and _fast_. "It's been nice talking to you, but I really must be on my way..." England made a move to stand but was promptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Prussia wasn't having it.

"I'm sure any 'business' you might have can wait for the awesome me." There was an untrustworthy tone to his voice that made England gulp. "You shouldn't be so shy, I'm sure a lot of nations would _gladly_ give you the attention you deserve." Now England was just about praying for his life. He knew what Prussia was implying and he didn't like it. Alas, his new female hormone prevented him from punching the Prussian in the face and making a run for it. He was trapped by one of France's perverted friends and his body wouldn't reply to what his brain wanted it to do. _Curse you Wales, you git!_ "Come on, why don't you come with me and we'll find a more...secluded area." England felt dread fill him. _Secluded area._ He wanted to go to a more secluded area. No, just no. This couldn't be happening, Prussia was not hitting on him right now while he was completely frozen! Thankfully, before anything else could happen, England's prayers were answered.

"Keep away from her you pig!"

Right on cue, a large, metal frying pan collided with the Prussian's head. Prussia stayed where he was for a minute in a daze, then fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_. England looked up to see who his saviour was, which was none other than Hungary. She scowled at Prussia, which turned into a mad grin after looking at England.

"Bad day huh?" England nodded, a weak smile forming on his face.

"Very." Hungary laughed and shook her head.

"You'll get used to this. Ireland, he's all yours!" England turned to the door as Ireland walked in with a devious smirk on her face and her axe resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks Hungary! Austria says he'll be waiting in his room, just so you know." Hungary nodded as Ireland picked up an unconscious Prussia by the collar of his uniform. The red head turned to England and saw how drained he looked. "Female hormones starting to get to ya, huh?" Once again, England merely nodded. He was thinking over one thing Prussia had said to him. '_I'm sure a lot of nations would _gladly_ give you the attention you deserve.'_ A lot of nations? How many was he talking about? Five, ten, fifty? England didn't want to know and instead focused his attention back on Ireland.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Ireland grinned almost more madly than Hungary.

"Nothing for you to worry about Arty. Like I said, I wouldn't leave you here for dead. You should probably go get changed for dinner now, I'll deal with this one." Ireland nodded to Prussia.

"Take care of him! And anyway, Ireland's right we should probably start getting ready. Bye Ireland!" Any protests England might of had were ignored as Hungary grabbed his hand and dragged him towards their rooms. Ireland on the other hand smirked again and dragged Prussia, who was still completely out of it, towards a '_secluded area'_. However, this secluded area was where nobody would hear you if you screamed. England didn't pick up the sinister aura around Ireland to save Prussia from whatever nightmare Ireland would put him through. Not that England would try to stop her, but it meant he didn't get to watch.

Sad, he would have enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd it go? Bit shorter this time. I've now introduced another extremely-varitating-Hetalia-character: North Ireland! I had fun writing the coversation between Ireland and North. I picture North as the sort to never really leave the house or go exploring the big, scary world. And his reaction? If my older brother was turned into a girl, I would laugh so hard. You can't blame me, I'd find it extremely funny if that happened. So that's how North's reaction to the situation came about. <strong>

**As usual, here are my notes:  
>1. Ness = The Loch Ness Monster. If England can see pixies and unicorns, then Scotland's famous Lock Ness Monster (who has now been nicknamed Ness) exists too. And Wales's Dragon, who I have decided to name Sparky. This also means Ireland and North really do have leprechauns. Think I'm crazy? YOu just can't see them, so ha.<br>2. North mentions a game with Wales being eaten by Ness. In my head, the British/Irish family are EXTREMELY dysfunctional. Even more so then China's family or Germany, Ludwig and Austria. Anyway, the game is to get Ness to keep Wales in her mouth for as long as possible while Scotland, England and North bet on how long he'll survive without suffocating or drowning. Record time: 43.06 seconds. At least, before Ireland comes and gets him out.**

**Weird things in my head...heehee. Next chapter: Somebody else finds out about England's predicamant! Make a guess who it is!  
>Now I've been taling for way too long. Until next time humans!<strong>


	7. A New Partner

**A/N: I'm...I'm so sorry. I've been way to busy with school so this update had to wait until the third week OTL. Again, I'm so sorry, you have full permission to hate me. However, in case some of you don't know, I _do_ draw far more then I write, which is why updates take so long.  
>Just a quick note, I noticed a few reviewers really not wanting the story to end up with USUK or FrUk and rather having it IggyxJapan. I'm not telling you anything. Muhaha.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters.**

**CONTINUE!**

* * *

><p>"Hungary! What the Hell are you going to do?"<p>

At this point in time, England had previously been dragged by the mad Hungarian women to their rooms, which were opposite each other in one of the many floors of the hotel. Fifth floor to be specific. Now there they were in England's room while Hungary rummaged through the same bag of clothes she had originally bought when she and Austria first heard of England's 'problem' and was pulling out various evening clothes, none of which England was too keen to wear.

"What do you think? It's already five o'clock! Dinner's at seven and we have to get you dressed!" Of course, every day for the seven days of the world conference, dinner was held in a large dinning room in the conference building. What England didn't understand was why he had to get dressed so early.

"But it's only five and choosing what to wear isn't that hard..." England trailed off when he saw the amused looks Hungary was giving him. "What?" he asked, but Hungary only shook her head.

"Men. It may be easy for you to get dressed, but even the most boyish women has to make an effort! Now stop complaining, I'll need to do your make-up soon!" England choked on the air when he heard that.

"_Make-up?_ Why the Hell do I need to wear make-up? I'm not even supposed to be a girl!" Hungary shushed him as he unconsiously raised his voice.

"You're not _supposed_ to be a girl, but for the time-being you are, so you might as well make the most of it! Anyway, even I use make-up, so be quiet, England!" Hungary exclaimed, holding up a deep blue dress and then throwing it back in the bag again. This conversation continued while Hungary fished through the numerous clothes she had in the bag and England protesting about the make-up ordeal.

Meanwhile, outside the door was a very confused nation. She was only walking by when she heard the English representative talking to somebody and complaining about wearing make-up, which that in itself was enough to make the young lady stop in her tracks. After that, she could hear Hungary's voice in the room. _Hungary_, of all the nations it was Hungary with her. She knew Hungary and knew that she didn't immediately make friends with anybody. Sure she was friendly, but she wouldn't immediately become good friends. The nation was about to walk off and nag at herself for interfering, until she heard the name. England. Hungary had called the representative England. The confused nation listened to more of the conversation and the more she heard the more certain she became that Hungary was talking to the nation, England. But that was a representative, wasn't it? It couldn't be England...unless something had happened. _No! _Things like that were impossible; no nation could simply change gender...could they? However, before she could continue to rant in her head any longer, the opposite door opened and Austria emerged. He stopped in his tracks after he came face to face with the nation, noting her confused face with her ear against the other hotel room door.

"What are you doing?"

Meanwhile, somewhere far less awkward, a group of nations were talking among themselves in the conference building's large canteen. America was sitting next to France - this time eating ice-cream – where England would normally sit between them. On the other side of France was Spain with an arm around a furiously blushing Romano's waist who was sitting on his lap; just because everybody knew about their relationship after the closet incident, doesn't mean he was happy about putting it on display! Next to them would normally be Prussia but he had suspiciously disappeared, as well as Hungary and Austria who would be next to him after that. Then the line of nations continued with Switzerland who would have been next to Austria – because of course he didn't actually miss Austria's company – and Liechtenstein, and so on. Opposite to America were Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, China, Korea, Hong Kong and what should have been Taiwan but she had also gone missing. Then it would be the Nordics, etc...

Yes, the nations of the world had over time become accustomed to sitting next to certain people during lunch, dinner on whenever – even though they couldn't stand each other. It was more like a habit, even if it was only for short periods of time. Some of them often went missing or they dispersed into smaller groups but for today they had actually found the patience to get along with each other.

"Has anybody seen Prussia lately? He disappeared after the meeting..."

"Pfft, don't worry Antonio; he's probably stalking Austria or harassing the UK representative, oui?" France assured his Spanish friend, leaning on his hand.

"France is right Spain, Gilbert is likely to be harassing somebody or stealing my beer...again." Germany added, not sounding at all amused when listing his brother's daily activities.

"Hai, that his true. By the way, has anybody seen England's representative since the meeting?" Japan questioned. The other nations shook their heads.

"Vee, she looked really annoyed back there! Maybe I should offer her some pasta! Everybody likes pasta!" Italy cheered clinging to Germany's arm and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Dude, she could be as grumpy as Iggy! Those Brits are all really uptight!" America slurped his Coco Cola, as well as eating the ice-cream in front of him. Of course nobody said anything; they'd just run as soon as he started to look green.

"She looked kind of shy, but Austria and Hungary seemed as nervous as she did when she was talking to Germany, aru!"

"Da. Maybe something is going on between the three." Russia mused. Everybody else nodded in agreement. Spain just sighed at rested his head on Romano's shoulder.

"Ah well. One of these days we're going to find Prussia looking like a sack of mashed potato, right Lovi?" The latter shivered at the touch however he already knew he couldn't escape Spain's grasp.

"Bastard." He muttered. Of course, far away in the basement of the large building, a young Irish women and a terrified Prussian man were also talking about one Gilbert Beilschmidt being turned into something that resembled a sack of mashed potato if he ever laid hands on the UK representative ever again – which was extremely scary considering he didn't know who she was or who the snickering red head leaning on the opposite wall was. But she had a very large axe which was enough to keep his mouth shut.

Taiwan stared at the shocked Austrian in front of her. He had a right to be, by herself Taiwan was normally a very well behaved nation – or in other terms, when she wasn't under the influence of Hungary – and to be honest, she was shocked with herself too. She also couldn't really say anything since it wasn't a normal occurrence to be caught red handed eavesdropping on somebody in their hotel room. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the people on the other side of the door must have heard Austria and the small jump she gave against the door out of surprise as the door was quickly yanked open, causing Taiwan to lose her balance and topple onto an unsuspecting Hungary. England and Austria, both in shock, stared at the two young women who had accidently ended up in a very 'suggestive' position. Anybody who happened to walk by would immediately get the wrong idea. Taiwan lifted her head to meet Hungary's confused gaze.

"Taiwan?"

"Hungary!" Taiwan squeaked. She hastily scrambled off of the poor Hungarian, helping her up afterwards and spouting out stuttered excuses which made no sense what so ever as she seemed to switch between English, Taiwanese and Mandarin.

"Taiwan, stop!" Hungary cried, placing her hand over Taiwan's mouth, promptly stopping her rambling. "Calm down, it's not like we're going to kill you or anything!" Hungary cast a glance at England. Thankfully, he was still a gentleman in any situation and wouldn't harm a woman. Except his sister, but that was already given for his whole family.

"Ok, Taiwan. Now, what were you doing outside of the door?" Austria asked after Taiwan appeared to have calmed down. She looked down at her feet and fidgeted under the gazes of the trio.

"W-w-well I was just walking by a-and I heard E-England's name and Hungary and the conversation but I d-didn't m-mean to, I was g-going to leave!" Taiwan stuttered. Everybody was aware of England's hot temper and even if that wasn't England, she still had a lot in for herself. England stared at the frightened Taiwanese girl.

"So you heard everything?"

"Y-yes. I-I swear I won't tell anybody though! If it really is what I think..." Taiwan looked up to England with a questioning gaze. The latter sighed and rub his temples, trying to figure out a reasonable answer.

"That depends. What do you think is going on?" He slowly asked. He'd rather make sure that they were on the same page, although if she had heard their conversation there wasn't a high chance that she was thinking something else.

"Well, by the sounds of it, you've...swapped gender." It sounded more like a question then a statement, but it didn't really matter. There wasn't any logical excuse for anything she heard. Hungary vocalized this point.

"Well, I guess there's no point making an excuse for it. Promise you won't tell anybody if we explain?" Taiwan nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Promise!" She exclaimed, relaxing after realising she wasn't in trouble. Besides, she was a girl, what girl didn't like hearing secrets?

"Alright! England would you care to explain?" Hungary looked to England with a grin, ignoring the glare she received. England sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Fine. There was an...accident which involved my brother, Wales and a curse spell which changes to victim into the opposite gender. Somehow, it accidently, or purposely, hit me and there wasn't much time to find a reverse spell before the meeting." England explained, not bothering to say about getting Austria and Hungary since Taiwan could probably figure everything else out. The said woman had a thoughtful look on her face.

"So...while France, Prussia, Spain and all the others hit on you, you have to sit there and not say anything? And there's no reverse for it?" Before England could say anything else, Hungary jumped in again with a smirk.

"Well, there _is _a reverse spell, but England here decided he could leave the bit out, didn't you?" Hungary once again ignored the even harsher glares she was receiving.

"What do you mean..." Taiwan asked.

"Well, apparently the reverse spell is like the Princess and the Frog in a way, to turn back to normal, he as to kiss his 'prince' or 'princess'" Hungary recited Ireland's words. England's face heated up for what seemed like the hundredth time that day while Taiwan appeared black for a moment. That moment quickly passed as Taiwan let out a very high-pitch squeal.

"That's so cute!" She sang, dragging out 'cute' in that way girls do while grinning happily.

"I know! It's just adorable!" Hungary joined in, leaving England spluttering at a loss for words. He looked to Austria, who had remained silent throughout, with a helpless look on his face. Austria looked just as lost as he did at the two women's reactions and shrugged.

"Elizaveta, what do we do now?" Austria asked his partner. Hungary paused for a moment before grinning again.

"Oh that's right! I have to do England's make-up!" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm not wearing make-up!" England cried, however his argument was quickly demolished as soon as Taiwan joined in.

"Make-up? Oh, can I help! It can be my way of apologising!"

"Taiwan!"

"Of course you can help! It'll be great with you helping me!" England gaped at the two women, only just noticing as Austria retreated into his room mouthing a truly remorseful 'sorry', leaving England alone to fend for himself. Sadly for him, he didn't notice them approaching him into the last minute with 'innocent' smiles on their faces that could challenge Russia's.

"Hungary, Taiwan..." Hungary and Taiwan chuckled as Hungary spoke first.

"_Get him!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Hungary and Taiwan, you make me laugh. I originally was going to have Belarus find out in a quest to murder Iggy for getting Russia's attention, but that didn't work out. So I was going to have it at the end, but I liked it with Hungary and Taiwan ganging up on England. Sorry Belarus. Anyway, if you think Hungary is a bit OOC, my reason for writing her like this is that after she realised that she was in fact a girl, I'm pretty sure she started acting more girly and would've hung around the female nations more, thus the friendship with Taiwan and the make-up argument. It's basically the continuous argument between me and my friends (I don't wear make-up, they talk about kidnapping me and giving me a makeover. I really do have wonderful friends.)<strong>

**This chapter is given to you early to make up for the lateness, and I'll try to get another up by this Sunday or the next. Thanks for your patience and see you next time humans!**


	8. Never Underestimate Women

**A/N: Helloooo! Chapter 8 is up one week early to make up for the last one being one week late. Next chapter it's going back to fortnight updates (if I can manage it) but it all depends whether or not I'm in the good books of life. Anyway, back to this. It's great to see everyone liking Taiwan and Hungary! Honestly, I was contemplating removing Taiwan because...well just because. But if you all like her, she's here to stay! But England never really stood a chance. Even against Hungary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters.**

**Forwards!**

* * *

><p>If the weather of a country really did correspond with the mood of its representative, England would be cast in lethal tornadoes and thunderstorms right now. England was to say the least, extremely irritated – almost any normal male would be if a crazed Hungarian and an innocent Taiwanese girl who was under the influence of that crazed Hungarian was dressing you up like a Barbie doll, make-up included. At least Taiwan, being the sweet girl she was, did apologize even if she was enjoying herself. Hungary on the other hand was enjoying this way too much for it to be acceptable. Unfortunately, there was nobody else around to stop her since Austria abandoned - yes <em>abandoned <em>– England. So here he was, hands tied behind his back with rope from goodness knows where, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his hotel bed with Taiwan kneeling next to him and sorting through various make-up items and Hungary still rummaging through the large white bag.

"Don't worry England, it isn't too bad. You're pretty enough anyway so you can relax!" Smiled Taiwan, looking towards him. All England could really do was smile back slightly; it was impossible for any nations to be angry at Taiwan for long. He still struggled with the binds on his wrists even though there wasn't actually any point; he couldn't really run anywhere anyway since Hungary had locked to door. "Just relax and try not to move, Ok?" Taiwan had now seated herself in front of England and had her tools beside her.

"I still can't believe I'm letting you do this..." England mumbled, resigning to his fate.

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice right now. Besides, it was an easy win for us since you'd _never_ harm a woman being the gentleman you are, right England?" Hungary teased, pulling out some clothes from the bag. England would have to re-think the 'Never harm a lady' rule if this was the consequence. Time had moved on and woman had become evil, pure evil. Well most of them at least.

"I still don't understand why there's so much preparation in _dinner_. Please don't say you're going to do this to me every night!" England pleaded as Taiwan started to get to work.

"Of course we are, in a woman's body you need to look good. It's like a rule for us. Now keep quiet and close your eyes otherwise I might mess this up." Taiwan hushed, holding the Englishman's head still. England grumbled a bit before obliging and closing his eyes. He would have to think of a way to murder Austria for leaving him like this.

A few halls away from England's room, France and Spain had wandered down after finally deciding to be 'proper friends' and search for dear Prussia, who had now been missing for some time.

"I don't see where he could be; he doesn't harass people for _that _long, does he?" Spain mused, looking side to side at the endless halls for a trace of their Prussian friend. France shook his head in response.

"No, even for Prussia that is impossible to harass somebody for more than an hour...unless he's stalking Austria again." France suggested, thinking up possible explanations for Prussia's disappearance.

"No, Austria left to his hotel room so he can't stalk Austria if he didn't actually go anywhere." Spain replied.

"Oui, I guess you're correct. Although it does seem like something he'd attempt..." France thought.

"Si, you're probably right about th-AH!" Spain didn't finish his sentence as a blue blur smashed into him, causing him to topple onto his back with a loud _Oomph!. _Spain clutched his head and groaned, opening his eyes to meet a surprising pair of traumatized red ones.

"Prussia?" Spain exclaimed with his friend still sprawled on top of him. Prussia quickly grinned and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey Toni, haven't seen you for a while!" He laughed, jumping up and giving Spain his hand.

"Mon Ami, may we ask where you have been?" France questioned.

"Oh yeah! Really funny story that! You see..." Prussia started rambling on about something which France and Spain failed to understand.

"Err Prussia, are you feeling alright?" Spain asked.

"Who, me? Of course not, I'm just being awesome as always! Maybe my awesomeness increased even more and you're only just noticing the difference..." Prussia began to ramble again, this time something to do with his awesomeness. France and Spain looked at each other, both utterly confused about Prussia's nervous behaviour. Unknown to them, Ireland was hiding just behind one of the corridor walls, giggling to herself and enjoying her handiwork. Making people into a nervous and rambling wreck really was enjoyable and seriously wasn't as sadistic as people made it out to be! Ok maybe it was, but she enjoyed it and it kept the Prussian's hands off her little brother. Now, if only she could do that to the frog too and maybe that tomato sucking bastard...Because putting people through immense pain really wasn't sadistic at all.

Ireland picked up her axe and rested it on her shoulder as she was about to return to North in the basement. However, before she could leave a tall figure appeared in front of her, especially tall due to her short height.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You are a nation, da?" Ireland looked up into a pair of violet eyes in shock. How was she caught off guard so easily? _How the bloody Hell did she not see somebody so big?_ Ireland quickly regained her composure.

"I'm not obliged to answer that." She replied, attempting to walk away but he quickly blocked her with what looked like a water tap, or a '_faucet pipe_' as the Americans would call it. She sighed and looked back up at him and his childish smile.

"What is your name?" He asked in a heavy Russian accent, ignoring her previous statement. Ireland scowled; this one looked persistent. She quickly looked over him – large scarf, big beige coat, platinum blonde hair, water tap or 'faucet' in hand. This must be the one England has described to be 'Russia'. Might as well ask anyway...

"You first." He seemed momentarily surprised, as if he wasn't used to be talked back at. That quickly passed as he cocked his head to the side.

"My name...is Russia. Now you?" Russia answered, waiting for her response. She looked him in the eye for a while.

"Cathleen, or Caitlin for short. Can I go now, or is there something you actually need?" Ireland sneered. Again, Russia looked slightly taken back by her blunt response before returning to his childish look.

"I'm guessing Irish, da?" Ireland's patience was rapidly decreasing.

"Yes, now if you don't mind..." She made another move to leave but was yet again stopped by his tap.

"Nyet, you're not going anywhere." He smiled, which only served to infuriate her more.

"Who the bloody Hell said?"

"I did." Oh that was it. _Nobody_ told her what she could and couldn't do. Before he knew what was coming, Ireland had already tripped him up, foot on his wrist which held the pipe and axe to his neck.

"Listen _Russia_, I don't care what the bloody Hell you say but try stopping me again and I swear I'll slice your head off, got it?" She hissed, looking down at the stunned Russian with a terrifyingly dark aura radiating off herself. Before he could say anything, she had already stalked off, leaving him on the floor in a complete daze.

The time passed by and soon it was already seven o'clock. That left two hours until dinner and England was almost ready. If only he would come out of the bathroom...

"England! Come out of there!" Hungary shouted at the bathroom door again.

"I don't want to!" Came the reply. Hungary sighed and shook her head – boys really could act like children when they wanted to.

"Why not? You can't look that bad!" She claimed.

"How do you know?" England responded.

"Well we won't know until you show us!" Hungary countered. When there was no response, Hungary took to other measures.

"Fine, stay in there if you want. But you know, in there you won't be able to defend yourself over some interesting accusations about you and Prussia."

"There isn't anything going around about Prussia and I!" England shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure we could make something up!" Hungary smirked. She knew she had one as soon as there was no comeback.

"Fine" England mumbled, slowly unlocking the bathroom door. He opened the door slowly and peeked into the room. Taiwan was seated on the bed while Hungary stood cross-armed next to the dresser. Austria was there too, standing next to the hotel room's closed door although unfortunately, England would be able to kill him there. England sighed and stepped out of the bathroom for them to see, glaring at the floor. What Taiwan had done was added a light blush – not that he needed much since he always seemed to be blushing anyway – and a minimal amount of eye shadow. There was also a miniscule bit of mascara because in all truth, England really did look fine without much make-up. Hungary had finally picked out a plain white strappy dress which fit perfectly with a frilly strip of lace around the top part of the chest, with a thin white ribbon tied at the back around the waist. Hungary had also taken the pigtails out so his blonde hair to his waist and neatly framed his face. Anybody other then England would say that Hungary and Taiwan really did do an amazing job.

"Aw England you look so cute!" Taiwan cried, innocently smiling at him.

"I know! You look adorable! I mean, this really won't help the 'everybody hitting on you' problem but still!" Hungary grinned. "What do you think Austria?"

"Err..." Austria trailed. How was he supposed to react anyway? "I really don't see much point in asking me about this." He stated while Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Well, does England look pretty or not?" Hungary asked.

"I...err...I guess he does..." Austria murmered, turning a familiar shade of red. It might be fine for Taiwan and Hungary, but this was still extremely awkward for him and England. Hungary simply brushed this off.

"Ok, well me and Taiwan need to quickly get ready! Austria you can stay here with England and we'll just be a few minutes!" Before anything else could be said, Hungary had already left. Taiwan stood up and gave a graceful bow to Austria and England befoe following in Hungarys trail, leaving the two men - if you coulf still call England that- too themselves. England turned to Austria once the door was closed with a murderous glint in his eye.

"I am going to kill you." He stated bluntly. For a moment Austria was slightly confused until he remembered how he'd left England with Austria's crazed girlfriend and the seemingly innocent Taiwanese girl.

"E-England, it might have seemed bad at the time with me abandoning you but..." Austria back up to the wall as England approached him with...was that a _lamp_? Still, England was viscious when he wanted to be and damn it there was even a dark aura radiating off England which literally screamed _murder!_ at him. "E-England...?"

The next two hours passed as Taiwan and Hungary prepared for dinner - of course they wouldn't take a few minutes. So Austria spent his time tied to the bed with a bar of soap in his mouth while England enjoyed torturing him with a continuous loop of some of America's music. This being Austria, most music was absolutely terrible compared to his precious piano, let alone whatever England had managed to find. Even if England was in a woman's form, he was bloody strong when he intended to murder you. Thankfully, when Hungary finally decided it was an appropriate time to return, she and Taiwan let Austria free of his torture and the four of them - with Austria staying close to Hungary and away from England - headed down the street to attend dinner in the conference building's large dining area.

"England, are you alright?" Taiwan asked, looking at England to her left. He was looking slightly uncomfortable, in pain maybe?

"I'm fine...just feeling slightly nauseous. That's all." England nodded, breathing slowly.

"You're probably just a bit hungry. We're here anyway so you should feel fine soon!" Indeed, they had arrived at the conference building. Austria held the door open for them as they entered and they all walked towards the hall. Voices and laughter could be heard as they approached the large double doors. The same dread England felt that morning when he had called Hungary and Austria over had returned to the bottom of his gut, as well as the nausea.

Why did he always have a bad feeling about everything?

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheee, I wanted to put England in a dress. Anyway, long notes:<strong>

**Ireland's name is an original Irish name, devoted to St. Catherine who came to Ireland with Cristianity who was revered courage and purity. I thought it was fitting. You can look it if you wish to know more. **

**Also, the part with Russia and Ireland? Sorry, my imagination went on a rampage! In my head, I can imagine Ireland certainly being scarier then Belarus when she wants to be (as one of my reviewers even said!) due to the country actually havng quite a history. It might explain why I gave her an axe - a lot like Russia, except she approaches life differently. **

**By the way, you all know I'm english right? So when I read that Russia had a faucet pipe, my reaction was: "What the bloody Hell? What's the Hell is a 'faucet pipe? He carries a bloody _tap_!". Yeah...silly Americans, making new words and confusing me. Oh and that scene isn't just thrown in there randomly (well it kinda was), it _will_ lead to something to do with this story. **

**Until next time humans!**

**P_.S. A visual image of what England's dress looks like, not exact but oh well_ (REMOVE THE SPACES!):**

**http:/ www. aliexpress. com /product- gs-img /407615656-BMD3111-2011- fashionable-white- chiffon -sleeveless-summer- dress-or-cocktail- dress-wholesalers .html  
><em>That dress, except with staps and a small amount of lace around the chest. England would look so pretty.<em>**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N: How long has it been this time? Three weeks? This is probably going to become the normal from now on until the holidays. Remember, I can write freely since my parents don't know I write fanfiction and nor does my brother. Or anybody I know. So this whole thing is a secret, especially the fact I like yaoi (cue fangirl scream). Except one person, and they think I'm more than crazy. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any official characters. **

**Continue!**

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" North asked, not looking up from the spell book he was reading through.<p>

"I got a bit distracted, ran into 'Russia'. He was one bloody persistent bastard I'll give him that." Ireland sighed, putting her axe against the wall. North looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Russia? The one that apparently scares the living crap out of the whole world?"

"I guess, unless there's a second Russia, which I doubt. Have you found anything yet?" Ireland nodded to the book, apparently bored of the previous topic. North grinned widely, the trademark family evilness sparking in his eyes.

"You could say that. It ain't a potion or anything, but it gives direct instructions to _who_ the prince or princess person is." North flipped back a couple of pages.

"Direct instructions? For anybody? Let me see that..." Ireland strode over to where her brother was seated on an old wooden chair in the light of a recently lit candle. Looking over his shoulder, she scanned the page. Then she went back and re-read it. Then she re-read it again before bursting into laughter.

"It's great, isn't it?" North grinned, leaning his head on his hand.

"You can say that again! Good grief, what the bloody Hell has Wales gotten himself and Arthur into?" Ireland laughed, leaning on North's shoulder.

"So, should we tell Arthur?" North asked, looking up at his sister. Ireland mused over this for a while. Should she like a proper, caring big sister and tell him the news _or_ make some form of wicked plan without telling Wales or England and thoroughly humiliating them in the process.

The evil plan sounded far better.

Back at the dining hall of the conference room, England, Austria, Hungary and Taiwan stopped at the large doors, Austria still keep close to Hungary since he was still slightly fearful of England. Austria opened the door and Hungary, Taiwan and England walked in with Austria behind them into the immense chaos that was supposed to be 'dinner'. Of course it was always like this, it was impossible for the nations of the world to have dinner without any arguments breaking out and the odd food fight between some of the groups. England's plan was to stay out of it all, maybe hiding in the shadows or staying near Hungary where France wouldn't try to molest him. He thought about his plan as Taiwan made her way to the Asian countries with her excuse for her absence at lunch and the remaining trio making their way to their seats. The plan might work after all, as long as he stayed close to Hungary...

"_Ah, Mon Cher_!"

Or maybe not. England span around to be met face first with the frog's chest. He stepped back angrily, holding his sore tongue from shouting France.

"_Mon beauté, _you look especially wonderful tonight!" France purred, with a smile that would make every normal woman swoon. Of course, England wasn't normal. Nor was he a woman, Thus, he had a lot of trouble stopping himself punching the frog right in his smug face. However, being in his current form, the hormones reacted fast then he did making his face heat up a bright red.

"Back off France, go molest somebody else!" Hungary barked from behind. France glanced at her then sighed.

"Fine I will take my leave. Maybe we can talk alone some other time, dear." France hummed, returning his attention to England before disappearing into the rest of the nations. England turned to Hungary with a blank expression, his face back to its natural pale colour.

"Hungary?"

"Yes, Eng- I mean, Alice?" Hungary quickly caught herself.

"Am I allowed to punch the frog without blowing my cover?"

"Um, I don't think so. Sorry." England frowned slightly and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Can you do it for me?" England asked, looking back at Hungary. Hungary grinned in excitement.

"Of course I can! I'll gladly beat the daylights out of any of them!" Austria sighed, but didn't say anything since he knew that once his girlfriend was set on murdering somebody, there was no changing it. Instead, began to walk to the large dining table in the middle out of three.

"I think it's about time we took our seats before dinner." Hungary and England nodded and followed him. Hungary had altered the seating plan so England wouldn't be forced to sit next to France or America, being wary of his quick temper, so instead England sat beside her. Austria, being the gentlemen he was, pulled out the seat for Hungary and England, despite the latter's grumbling. The other nations followed in suit and soon enough everybody was seated – though of course the noise didn't die down. Plus, England was feeling more and more nauseous by the minute. The time dragged by, England paying no attention to anything except his food. He could pick up many of the nations talking about him, their eyes always glancing in his and Hungary's direction which of course didn't help the sickness he was feeling.

"I think I'll be leaving now." England mumbled in the time gap before dessert. Hungary and Austria looked to him.

"Leaving? Are you feeling alright?" Austria asked with a slight frown. England gave a small smile in response.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep for now." Hungary smiled at him.

"Alright, I left your night clothes on your bed for you. Goodnight!" She murmer the first part quietly before waving him off. England quickly made his way to the door - at least, as quick as he could manage since Hungary had given him silver high-heeled shoes to wear, which looked a bit like sandals in their design. Soon enough he was outside, standing in the cool night air. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes and simply breathed for a minute.

"You'll get sick out here in the cold. Maybe you should be inside, da?"

England snapped his eyes open to look up at no other then Russia.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned, acting like normally did. Russia smiled.

"I saw you leave, so I cam to check if you were alright. Besides, it is cold out here." He said sweetly. England looked at him - Russia hadn't dressed up like the other nations, he simply wore his large coat and scarf. England was scared of Russia, but he wasn't afraid like the majority of the world so he closed his eyes once more and sighed.

"I'm fine. I was just about to leave for the hotel."

"Da, you must be tired." Russia cocked his head to the side. "You are not afraid of me?" England looked up again to meet Russia's gaze.

"No, I'm not afraid of you." The latter seemed to think over this statement.

"Hm, you are a lot like your sister." England quickly stood up straight and stared at the nation.

"My sister?"

"Da, I met her in the halls. She wasn't at all afraid of me like they normally are. She even threatened to slice my head off." Russia looked extremely amused as he spoke. England, on the other hand, was completely confused and worried. It _sounded_ like something Ireland would do, but Russia of all people couldn't have figured everything out. Could he?

"I-I think you're mistaken I-"

"I don't think I am, England. It was quite easy to figure it out after the encounter with your sister. She is Ireland, da?" Russia interupted. England nodded in his shocked state, making Russia smile happily.

"Da, you two have a clear resemblance, like Prussia and Germany have and you both act so similar." England shook his head and frowned.

"I don't understand, how did you figure it out simply by meeting Ireland?" England questioned. Russia gave a small chuckle.

"It was quite simple really, the resemblance was clear. Also, you play with magic and you look very annoyed by France and America. It all matches up, I just wanted to see your reaction to clarify it. It worked, da?" England listened and sighed. It did make sense, Russia _did_ know he used magic after all. Although he didn't see any resemblance between himself and Ireland except the drinking habits, Russia had managed to use his reaction to clarify everything. He really should have expected something like this to happen. Suddenly, a terrifying thought hit him. _What if he's told everyone?_

"Only I know, so you don't have to worry." Russia answered as if he heard England's thoughts.

"Good. So what now, are you going to torture me or blackmail me?" Russia chuckled again.

"Nyet, I just wanted to see if my suspicions are correct. You look like you're going through enough torture so I don't need to do anything." Russia shrugged while England watched him carefully.

"Well your suspicions are indeed correct and don't you dare tell anybody." England threatened, causing Russia to laugh slightly.

"Da, you're certainly like your sister. I won't tell anybody about this." Russia assured him. "I best be getting back to Lithuania before Poland steals him, so spokoĭnoĭ nochi." Russia said, England sensing the venom in Russia's voice when Poland was bought up and assuming Russia had told him 'Good Night'. England was about to reply with his own farewell, however he was cut off when Russia leant down and kissed him full on the lips. England stared wide eyed, unable to say anything. It didn't matter though since Russia had already vanished back into the conference building, leaving England standing there in complete shock.

The next morning, England awoke in the large comfy bed in his hotel room. After snapping out of his confused daze the night before, he had stumbled back to the hotel. England didn't even bother to look at Hungary had given him to wear - a strappy, lace white vest top which went down a bit past his hips and a pair of blue boxers, which Hungary had given him the freedom of wearing - and promptly fell down onto his bed and into a blissful sleep. England sat up slowly, the nausea still present, then stopped. _Something_ was wrong, he knew it was. Why were his southern regions hurting so much? England tiredly pushed the covers off and looked down to see the pure white sheets stained with red. England froze in a mixture of fear and horror. It felt like yesterday when he had turned to light on to see himself as a woman, except far worse. so he did the only thing his female mind would allow.

He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter is boring. Until I got to Russia and England's new problem, which I enjoyed writing way to much. <strong>

**Also, there, I did it! I added in some romance for all of you who asked for it! I was going to leave it until after the problem and start the romance off with somebody else, but the way I had originally planned Russia's confrontation with England was too perfect to ignore!** **By the way, this is NOT a Russia/England fic. It's an Everyone/England fic. Heehee.**

**Thanks for staying with me on this and remember; never trust anything that bleeds for 5 days and doesn't die. Including me. Until next time humans!**


	10. Frenemies of Magic

**A/N: Helloooo! I'm beyond happy that all of you liked Russia and England's meeting, I was so worried about it! I hope you enjoy chapter 10 that's up slightly earlier. I've been playing around with characters in the romance area, Japan, France and America aren't the only guys on the Hetalia planet! So I hope you like the new character who'll be making their appearance. Anyway, review reply for 'Random reader' is at the end since it's so bloody long and enjoy!**

**To infinity and beyond! **

* * *

><p>England quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. '<em>Breathe, damn it. Breathe' <em>said the only part of his mind which surprisingly hadn't gone into melt-down. He knew what this was – he wasn't a complete idiot like America. Of course, if he had gained female hormones, he would have to experience the worst, most painful part of a women's life; periods. That must have been causing the nausea and the undeniable pain in his vital regions. Why the Hell did it hurt so _badly_? Did women really go through this every bloody month? _'Breathe...'_ his mind told him again. He sighed and held his head in his hands, thinking over what to do next. At least England knew what it was, but he had absolutely no idea how to handle it. He could call Hungary...but it was six in the morning and England knew how cranky she could get, also it would alert Austria too which would be beyond humiliating. He could call Ireland, since she was his sister after all; however he knew that this would probably add to her list of 'Thing to Blackmail my brothers' and he really wouldn't want to add to the already long list. The whole gender swap was bad enough; she didn't need to know he was going through a period. He could call Taiwan, however Korea or Hong Kong will probably hear and harass the poor girl. That crossed out the three females who knew about his situation, leaving him with nobody that could actually help him. Except...there was somebody else. Hesitantly, England reached for his mobile resting on the table and dialled the numbers.

The muffled noise of the Norwegian anthem sounded from under the bed in none other than Norway's hotel room. Norway cursed under his breath, rolling over to search for the damn thing that woke him up and six in the morning, still half asleep. If it was Denmark calling, so help him he'd send his troll after the Dane for a whole month. He grabbed the rectangular object and put the phone to his ear.

"Hvem er dat?" he grumbled. He knew he should have said 'Hello' instead of a grouchy 'Who is it' but to be honest, he couldn't be bothered and if it was probably the Dane-

"Norway?"

Norway cracked open an eye at the familiarly accented voice. _Was that England?_

"England?" He asked, still too tired to notice the difference in voice.

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to need your help." England's voice seemed worried and anxious, which Norway somehow picked up on without noticing girlish sound in his friend-slash-rival's voice.

"What've you done this time, have you turned Germany into a llama?" Norway mocked, fondly remembering the time England and he had accidently turned the stoic nation into a llama by mistake. Thankfully, Germany didn't remember anything of the transformation and Italy was quite easily distracted.

"Oi! You were in on it as well you git!" England retorted.

"That's no way to speak to someone you need help from, is it?" Norway chuckled quietly at the mumbled 'damn git' on the other end.

"Ok, ok. Will you help me?" England asked.

"With what?" Norway yawned.

"Well...do you remember that err...'menstruation' spell we once found in one of your old spell books?" Norway frowned slightly in confusion.

"Ja, I remember that."

"Do you remember the spell itself?"

"Ja, England what's this about?" Norway asked, both irritated and curious.

"Well...I might need it." Both of Norway's eyes snapped open.

"...What?"

Norway slipped out of his room quietly, carefully shutting the door behind him. Since there was another meeting today, he simply put on his regular uniform and slowly headed down the hall - he didn't want to wake Denmark, even though he slept through everything, because Denmark would probably follow him to England's room. He also didn't want to wake Iceland, or his puffin, since that would lead to a number of questions later in the day to which he'd have no answer for. How do you tell your little brother that you were helping a _male _through his period? It was awkward enough England trying to explain to him what had happened. Knowing England had turned into a girl was simply hilarious, but knowing he was on his period...that was disturbing. Keeping in mind that it was probably worse and far more embarrassing for England, Norway made his way through the halls of the hotel to England's door.

"England?" Norway murmured, lightly knocking on the door and wary of Hungary asleep in the opposite room. After receiving no reply he knocked again, however nothing but silence greeted him. He tried the handle, only to realize his stupidity as the door was already unlocked. Cautiously he stepped inside, closing the door properly behind him. The room was as it should be, except for the extremely large bag of women's clothes sitting in the corner of the room and the covers of the bed were pulled completely pulled over which Norway wasn't too enthusiastic to pull back. He frowned slightly before noticing the small amount of light from underneath the bathroom door. Walking over, he knocked on the door seeing it was locked. "England, it's me." Norway said in his normal stoic voice. After a moment, the door opened a crack to reveal a bright green eye.

"Norway. Nobody else followed you did they?" England asked worriedly. Norway shook his head, waiting for England to open the door fully.

"No, plus the door is locked. It's safe to come out you know." He assured him. England looked uncertain for a moment before sighing.

"Right, sorry." England opened the door fully but not leaving the protection of the bathroom. In this situation, staring isn't the best thing to do, especially when the person you're staring at is going through their period. However, at that moment all Norway _could_ do was stare, eyes widening ever so slightly. Unlike when England revealed his new appearance to Hungary and Austria, his blonde hair was tussled from bed. Plus, Norway being part of the male population, his eyes had tendencies to focus on the chest, which was perfectly outlined but the white dress top England was wearing. Obviously, somebody other than England knew what had happened since England, like every other man, had no experience in women's clothing. It was probably a woman, unless England went insane and called Poland. Norway prayed England hadn't call Poland.

"My face is up here Norway."

"Sorry." Norway scratched the back of his neck, looking to England's face. England was clearly still tired and very uncomfortable with either Norway being there, being on his period, or most likely both. "You needed the spell, right?" Norway asked, making England's face light up slightly.

"Ah yes, the spell. Do you remember the words exactly?" England checked. Norway nodded, running over the words in his head.

"I remember it. You'll need to step out here for me to cast it though." Norway instructed. England hesitantly made his way to the centre of the bed room, keeping the end of his top pulled down to cover anything. The spell they were talking about was an ancient Norwegian spell that both of them had found while trying to find the most humorous spells they could. This one easily topped the others, but now England needed it badly. It basically temporarily stopped or slowed down a woman's periods and reduced pain, which England and Norway found hilarious while being slightly tipsy. Thankfully, Norway's photographic memory was at hand. "Now stay still or this will go horribly wrong." Norway murmured.

"I know. Do you need chalk?" England asked. Norway shook his head.

"Spells like this don't need it." Norway looked at England as the latter closed his eyes and Norway began to chant. "Måtte gamle åndene kaste lys over deg og kastet du smerter av menstrual unna. Sev brog duen teria tonsol corcra åndreto servre." A white light shown in the room as Norway repeated the words, almost blindingly so. As quick as it came, the light vanished and Norway stopped chanting. He looked to England, who just opened is eyes. "Do you feel any better?" Norway asked.

"Yeah...my head's dizzy but I think I'm alright." England murmured, rubbing his head. Norway walked up to him and removed England's hand from his head to make sure there weren't any visible marks.

"You're fine. Your head may hurt for a while so I suggest you rest until the meeting." Norway advised. He looked down at the Englishman, who had closed his eyes again and though back to something Denmark said about girls.

_"They have these weird hormones that make them all grumpy around that time of month!" Denmark grumbled. He had recently returned from the bar and was grumbling about girls and their hormones to Norway who of course, wasn't paying much attention. _

_"Denmark, you start sulking if you run out of beer and have to walk to the fridge. I'm pretty sure women have a far more valid reason to be a bit annoyed when you started hitting on them." Norway mumbled while trying to prepare dinner. Why the Dane was even here was beyond him. _

_"The fridge is ages away from the couch though! Besides, with girls it's fine since as long as you kiss them, they feel better. Well, they'll slap you first but then they feel better. I'm just pissed off since her older brother had to be there..." Denmark rubbed the large, sore area at the back of is head from when the girl's brother had slammed a metal bar chair on the back of his head. _

_"Denmark, I'm not even going to ask how you know she was on her period, but it's pretty much your fault in the first place." Norway sighed, shaking his head. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell you the secret to working it out anyway. But if you know a girl's on her period, just kiss her and she'll be fine!" Denmark grinned._

Norway would never understand why he ever listened to Denmark's 'advise', but he did. Thus, he leant down and captured his friend in a deep kiss. England stood there shocked for nearly half a minute before spontaneously becoming enraged. He automatically raised his hand and slapped the Norwegian in the face. Norway stepped back, holding the stinging area while England's anger rapidly dropped. Norway looked at England's shocked and worried face, the latter trying to make a coherent sentence which made Norway smile a bit.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I deserve for listening to Denmark's useless advice he blessed me with a few years ago." Norway admitted. England gave a small laugh despite his obvious confusion. Whatever Denmark's 'advice' was, he probably didn't want to hear it and England hoped in his tired daze that him and Norway would forget...whatever just happened.

"It's fine, I guess. It _is _Denmark after all." England laughed, making Norway chuckle to before he made his way to the door.

"Indeed. I'll see you at the meeting later then." Norway said, before leaving England to himself once more. England sighed, rubbing his temples. First Russia and now Norway. Had all the nations found out and decided to put him through more confusion and torture than necessary? He looked at the clock next to the bed. The meeting was starting earlier, at nine o'clock and this whole ordeal had taken an hour, so he had two hours to tell Hungary about his...period and get ready. The thought of him being on his period still unnerved him. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on for a needed wash.

Sadly, what Norway and England failed to notice was the large black and white puffin that watched the whole scene from outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>...I wish there was a spell that stopped periods *sulks* I wasn't planning to have the whole chapter focus on Norway and England, I was actually going to bring in two more characters but I liked the idea of leaving this chpater with the puffin so the next to appearances will have to wait. So in the meantime you can guess the next the two I was going and will bring in and who's found out about Norway and England lil' kiss! Muhaha! Here's the notes:<strong>

**1. The 'friend-slash-rival' bit is because, in the Christmas comic, somebody asked if england and Norway were friends and Norway replied with "_My fairies are stronger than his_" and Finland said "_They must be rivals!_". But I figured that they must be somewhat friends being some of the only nations who see fairies.**

**2. The chant Norway said was actually Norwegian which translate into:  
><strong>**Måtte gamle åndene kaste lys over deg og kastet du smerter av menstrual unna - May the ancient spirits shed light on you and take away the pain of the menstrual from you  
>From then on, it's complete giberish (my first language!)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading and 'Random Reader', here's your review reply:**

**"_Thanks for reviewing! Horray for Everyone/England! Pfft, don't worry about it, it's great to know you're still enjoying the sotry anyway and don't worry, you're supposed to be completely lost unless you turn out to be a genius/have alien foresight powers. _**

_**I'm glad everybody liked Russia and England's encounter so much and it's nice to know I reached the expectation (I was really worried about everybody's reactions since, like you said, he doesn't go into his phycho 'Become one with me' act or start kol-ing). I tried to imply that Russia was somewhat enjoying England's torture since according to the manag Russia has a grudge against England, thus adding the kiss so Russia felt like he got something out of it. It was so much fun to write XD For some reason, I have the vision that pretty much all the nations are Bi so the I'm-actually-a-guy thing wouldn't really matter! Yay! Muhaha, more torture for England *does jig* oooooh hey, you're right. What if America hears...? I think I have a new idea *evil laughter* Soo thanks!**_

_**Yeah, everybody seems to be thinking about the pairing at the end, it makes me laugh keeping everyone in the dark! Sadly, no matter how much I want to, I won't tell everyone my top 3 OTPs/the pairings I fangirl for until the very end of the story, so nobody gets any ideas about the final pairings. But I do salute you and you'll find out aeverything at the end! :D Thanks for telling me your opinion! (Holy crap, one-sided!Sealans/England 0_o I...I've never even thought about it. My head hurts XD).**_

_**Pfft, even longer reply. It makes me happy to know you're enjoying the story still! Your review did help, it doesn't matter if you ramble. I do it all the time!**_**"**


	11. The Siblings

**A/N: Another 3 week update for you all. Heh. This story is starting to reach it's end, I've planned it all out. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Carry on!**

* * *

><p>After England had awkwardly gotten washed and dressed in the same black and white checked skirt, the white blouse which he left un-tucked and the red tie hanging loosely around his neck, he left his room at around eight o'clock, not bothering to tie his hair up. However, before he could step a foot in the direction of Hungary's door, he was immediately hit by a blue blur, accompanied by a sound which could only be written as "Ve!" England gasped as he was slammed into the floor with and became completely winded by...something.<p>

"Ve! I'm sorry! Please don't be dead!" a voice cried. England shook his head to clear the white spots from his vision to find none other than Italy Veneziano on top of him, concern and worry in his deep brown eyes. "Germany, help me! I think I killed her! Germany!" Italy cried, flailing his arms around. Oh crap.

"Bloody Hell, I'm not dead!" England shouted, but Italy still didn't hear him. At that point, Hungary decided to exit her room to see what the noise was and found an amusing sight, to say the least of Italy straddling England's waist. If only England had been a boy...it would've been a great picture.

"Good Morning Italy!" Hungary snickered. England simply sent a glare her way as she tried and failed to hold back her laughter.

"Ve! Good morning Miss Hungary!" Italy greeted, temporarily forgetting the extremely awkward position he had put the person under him in. "How are you today?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm good Italy dear, how about you?" she replied, ignoring England's current situation.

"Ve, I'm good too! I was about to go out and get more pasta for Germany, Japan and I! Would you like some?" Italy continued on.

"_Italy!_" Germany shouted, startling the small Italian from behind.

"Ah! Germany! I didn't do it! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Italy shrieked.

"Italy, please get off the young lady underneath you." Germany gestured to England who had taken to bashing his head continuously on the floor. Italy looked down, finally remembering why he was calling Germany in the first place.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry!" Italy scrambled up and fell back into Germany. "I didn't mean to run into you, I didn't see you!" Italy apologized. England sighed, letting his head fall back against the floor again. He'd have to thank Germany later for intervening before he strangled the Italian and Hungarian.

"Are you alright? You look a bit flustered." England opened his eyes to see Japan standing over him with his hand out. England wasn't sure when he even arrived but none the less, gratefully accepted his hand and stood up.

"I'm fine." England ground out, a dark aura beginning to radiate off him. Japan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again after reading the fowl atmosphere.

"Ve! Can we go and get pasta now Germany? Can we?" Italy pleaded.

"Ja, ja, we can go and get pasta." Germany sighed as Italy clung to his arm. Although he began blushing, he didn't shake Italy off, a fact which England could hear Hungary and Japan discussing. "We should be goin-" Germany began before a pink blur charged through them and straight into England. _Again_.

"_What the bloody Hell!_" England screeched as, once again, he was slammed into the floor.

"Taiwan?" Japan questioned. The blur that hit England was in fact Taiwan who looked utterly panicked and flustered. "What are you doing here? And why were you running anyway?" Taiwan looked to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey Japan! How've you been Japan? Well, gotta go Japan! Bye!" With that, she dragged an enraged England off the floor, into Hungary's hotel room, yanked Hungary in and slammed the door shut, leaving the three boys in a dazed silence. Inside the hotel room, Taiwan shoved England and Hungary onto the bed as Austria exited the bathroom.

"What on earth is happenin-"Austria began.

"_South Korea knows!_" Taiwan cried. The room fell into a shocked silence. Three pairs of eyes stared at the panicked girl while she stared back, catching her breath.

"...What?" England asked, voice barely above a whisper. Taiwan took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"South Korea knows about what happened to you...with the gender swap and all...and Hong Kong too." Taiwan replied. A tense silence filled the room. South Korea was a bit like Prussia, in the way that as soon as he found out a secret, he would shout it out. To the whole world. Of course, a meeting where the whole world gathers would be a perfect opportunity.

"_How? _You didn't just tell them did you?" Hungary exclaimed, standing up.

"No! Of course not! I'd never do that!"

"Then how did they find out?" England yelled.

"I-I talk in my sleep!" Taiwan confessed, her face heating up.

"What the bloody Hell do you talk about? And why were they even listening?" England asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"T-they listen for blackmail on China or Japan or stuff..." Taiwan laughed nervously. England fell back onto the bed with a small growl. This was just great. Being turned into a woman was bad in itself, but now he had a killer head and backache from hitting floor, South Korea was likely to tell every nation in existence about this, two people had spontaneously kissed him – men none the less – and worst of all, his was in the worst part of the menstrual cycle. Great, just great.

"_What did you just say!" _ England snapped his eyes open to find Hungary, Austria and Taiwan staring down at him with wide eyes.

Bullocks...did he say all of that out loud?

* * *

><p>"Bloody git. I hate you, you know."<p>

"Not as much as England hates you, dear, not nearly as much." Ireland laughed. Wales just sighed and hit his head against the wall again. Ireland and North had called him the conference building's basement to tell him about the extent of his mistake. All this time, when he was trying to work out who he'd hit with the spell, Ireland knew the whole time. Great.

"You could've told me earlier you know. Then maybe I could attempt the fix this!" Wales cried, once again glaring at his dear older sister, who was happily sitting on the desk next to North, drinking herself to death.

"Don't worry your tiny head off. We found the reversal thingy, just give us a day and it'll be done. I just called ya here so you can own up like the sheep-shagging, dragon loving, air-headed gentleman you are!" Ireland sang, taking another swig from her Guinness.

"For the last time I don't shag sheep!" Wale protested.

"Well, to be honest mate, you do have a suspiciously large amount at your house." North snickered, ignoring the death glare sent his way.

"He's right. Who knows, maybe it's your dragon, not the sheep. You are unusually close with animals anyway..." Ireland teased. North just laughed as Ireland and Wales fought over the topic like always as Austria walked down the stairs.

"Morning!" North greeted, grinning at the confused and frankly disturbed expression on the man's face. North didn't blame him – who wouldn't be disturbed if you walked in on two people arguing over whether one has intercourse with a sheep or a dragon or both at the same time, according to Ireland. "Heh, don't worry, it's just a weird joke that they argue about every day. Feel free to think it's sick and disturbing." The two in front of them stopped their argument.

"Mornin' Austria! How's Arthur doing in the joyful world of womanhood?" Ireland asked smiling, leaving Wales to sulk.

"Oh, he's doing...not so good actually." Austria decided to forget the bestiality argument for the sake of his sanity. Ireland cocked her head to the side.

"Why, what's the lad done this time?" Ireland asked.

"Well...it's not his fault really. It's more a...natural thing to happen to a woma-"

"He's on his period isn't he?" Ireland cut in.

"_Ireland!_" The other two in the room cried. The Irish woman shrugged.

"I'm just guessing. No point in being awkward about it cos' that'll just make it even worse." Ireland finished her bottle. "Plus, I'm probably more than tipsy right now so it doesn't matter." Austria looked at the other two in curiosity before Ireland picked up on what he was thinking. "Oh right, you lot haven't met each other yet, have ya? Austria, this is Northern Ireland." Ireland patted North on the shoulder who waved. "And this air-head is Wales." She pointed to Wales who rolled his eyes, but politely smiled anyway.

So those were two of England's other siblings...again, nothing like the other nations imagined. Northern Ireland, like his sister, was pale and freckled, but where Ireland's were devious, he had bright, curious green eyes. He had a mop of shaggy red hair and wore a dark green suit jacket, a light green un-tucked shirt with the top buttons undone and a dark green tie hanging loosely from his neck. He also wore a pair of worn out jeans and, like England's, a pair of brown boots. Wales on the other hand had deep brown eyes and messy brown hair, emphasized by his pale skin. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a reddish-brown waistcoat along with a pair of dark brown trousers and a pair of dark brown loafers. "So is that the only thing that happened to the lad so far?" Ireland's voice cut through. Austria scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...not all of it. I suggest you ask Hungary rather than me as she knows more of it than I do." Austria suggested, rather than saying 'Only that your younger brother was kissed by a psychopath and your family's friend.' Hungary could say that for him.

"Hey Wales, where're you off to?" North asked, gaining Austria's attention. The Welshman had walked past him and was making his way towards the door.

"Getting some air. And a drink. I want to enjoy life before my damn little brother chokes me to death or shoves a knife down my throat" With that, he left.

"Will he be alright? With England I mean." Austria asked. Ireland just waved it off.

"He'll be fine. Arthur respects him more as an older sibling than anyone since Wales was the one who taught him almost everything he knows. He'll be better off than say Scotland or America would. Although Scotland would just get him drunk to lessen the impact." Austria sighed and rubbed his temples. Animal intercourse, alcohol, magic, alcohol, dragons and more alcohol...they really were one of the craziest family of nations he'd ever heard of.

* * *

><p>"Russia and Norway? Are you serious? What was it like, were they good?" Hungary asked excitedly while doing England's hair again.<p>

"I'm not even going to answer that." England sighed. He had resigned once again to his fate with Hungary and Taiwan playing dress-up with him. Thankfully, he was allowed to wear the same outfit, but they still wouldn't let him go without them doing his hair and make-up. When this ended, he would only ever look back on this week in his nightmares. _If_ it ended. A sharp knock on the door stopped the three in their thoughts, or rather stopped England in his thoughts and Hungary and Taiwan's talk of 'yaoi', whatever it was.

"Well, you're all done anyway! We might as well get to the meeting. Remember the plan to stop South Korea!" Hungary reminded and gave England the hair bands while Taiwan stood up to answer the door.

"Oh, good morning." Taiwan greeted.

"Mornin'!" A voice came. England recognized it immediately.

"North? What the bloody Hell are you doing here?" England exclaimed before promptly shutting his mouth. Bullocks...he'd just blown his cover! Why was the boy here anyway? Did he know? He heard the Irish boy laugh from the door way.

"Don't worry, Ireland already told me about the whole Gender swap. You must be having a_ wonderful_ time with gossiping, fashion, miniscule dogs and the lot." North teased.

"Oh shut it. I'd like to see you go a day being turned into a woman." England stood up, walking towards the door.

"Nah, you mean Scotland. Now _that_ would be even funnier...or you know, David Cameron. I wouldn't mind that." North suggested.

"Eh...have to agree with you there." England shrugged. Hungary stood by the door next to Taiwan.

"Err...England, I guess you know who this is so would you mind?" Hungary said, eyeing the ginger boy curiously along with Taiwan.

"Ah. Hungary, Taiwan, this is my younger brother Northern Ireland. North, Hungary and Taiwan." England gestured. North waved and smiled.

"Pleased to meet ya!" England sighed at the girls who waved back and giggled. He didn't even want to know what perverted thoughts they were thinking...especially Hungary. Oh the fear...

"Pleased to meet you too! If you may excuse us, we must being getting to the meeting." Taiwan said politely. North stood to the side, holding the door open.

"Of course. Sorry to bother you." He apologized. The two woman stepped out still giggling while North smirked at England. "Wow, you _must _be enjoying yourself, hanging around with girls." England glared at him as he laughed at the murmured 'git'. "Anyway, Ireland just wanted me to tell England to meet her in the basement after the meeting and that I need to talk to Hungary." He informed. England looked at him oddly.

"If you say so...I'll see you later." With that, he walked away with Taiwan while Hungary stayed behind with North.

"So...what did you need to talk to me about?" Hungary asked.

"Well, two things. Firstly, Austria will see you in the meeting room and secondly, what was the other thing that happened to England other the..err..." North trailed off.

"Period?" Hungary suggested, smiling.

"Yeah...how can women just outright say that? Or are you all drunk like Ireland?" Hungary laughed at his statement.

"It's just a girl thing I guess!"

"Probably...so, anything else?" Hungary wore a maniacal grin which, to any other nation, screamed 'yaoi!' or more commonly, "_RUN!"_.

"Oh nothing...your dear older brother was just kissed by both Russia and Norway. On the lips. That's all." Hungary smiled as North paled.

"That...is weird. Very, very weird." He muttered, although he knew later he would randomly burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, that's all Ireland really wanted. I'll let you go now!" He smiled.

"Wait!" Hungary commanded, making North looked at her blankly. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind." North nodded, signalling her to continue. "Well it's just...I was just wondering why Ireland doesn't hate England."

"...Huh?" North wore a face of confusion. Hungary shook her head.

"Well not like that. It's just that, England still has a grudge against America of the Revolutionary War, Russia still has a grudge against England, Austria still has a grudge against Prussia...doesn't Ireland or even you have a grudge against England?" She asked, picking her words carefully. She didn't want to open any old wounds, however North just smiled in a slightly sad way.

"Ireland does still have a sort of grudge against England over the whole war and I guess I just grew used to living with England. I asked Ireland once and apparently, England used to have a grudge against all three of them for a long time so it went both ways. I don't know...it's complicated. Like trying to figure out why France is hooked on molesting people other than 'he's a pervert'."

"Wow...that is complicated. Well I best be off to the meeting, goodbye!" Hungary waved and trotted off down the halls while North stood staring after her. A few minutes later, he did in fact burst into a fit of laughter on the floor.

Meanwhile, Taiwan and England approached the large doors of the conference room. There were actually very early, but they needed too, unless England wanted South Korea telling every nation in the world that he had turned into a woman. According to Taiwan, South Korea and Hong Kong would probably turn up early so he could tell everyone, which means they had to turn up early to start the plan. Either they convinced the two that England was somebody else or they used magic at the risk of turning them into crabs due to a transformation spell a lot like the memory spell. Although, England still wouldn't mind either way.

"Do you think they'll be here? If they're not...I'd rather not think about it." England asked nervously.

"I'm almost certain. South Korea doesn't normally plan these things out so he'll most likely just get here early to tell everyone and drag poor Hong Kong with him." Taiwan assured. England took a deep breath as they entered the massive room. They looked around only to find it completely empty.

"Great, they're not here." England muttered.

"What made you think that, England?" Came a blunt voice behind them. Taiwan and England froze in their places, both recognizing the voice. Slowly, they turned around and of course, they were met with Hong Kong and South Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another continuously-variating-character: WALES! The cause of this whole, ridiculous mess that supplies me and hopefully you with endless entertainment. Also, for those of you who are AsaKiku fans...I'm sorry. For those who picked up a particular reference in this chapter, you'll realise why I'm apologising. But if you didn't, please carry on and pretend nothing happened! <strong>

**Notes:  
>1. The sheep-shagging thing. For those of you who don't know, a common stereotype for the Welsh is that they shag sheep. I went there...they have so many sheep, it's actually suspicious. Except I believe they're planning the apocalypse with sheep, not shagging them.<br>2. Shagging = sex, in case you didn't know. Bestiality = intercourse between a human and an animal. Oh what a lovely world.  
>3. "Arthur respects him more as an older sibling than anyone else" - True story. The Welsh taught us almost everything when we first came here and we love them for it. True, we love (at least, the normal, non-arse holish people of England) Scotland and Ireland to death as well (it's true! Most of us are half-Scottish or half-Irish, etc...) but Wales is one of the only nations who can cook out of us so they win.<strong>

**P.S. Here's a truly awesome picture of the two: http: / british-family-fc. /gallery/#/d4 5ilzr (remove spaces) All credit goes to the original artist, I do not own it nor did I have anything to do with the picture.**

**I need to stop making these things so long...I mean, does anybody even read them or find them useful? **

**Until next time humans!**


	12. Norway and Iceland

**A/N: I'm so sorry; I've completely missed the deadline! Life's being a bitch to me and I haven't been able to write, despite the plot bunnies. Where did the term 'plot bunnies' come from anyway? They're more like 'plot _Demons_'. **

**Anyway, here's a mid-week filler for you. I know it's a filler but I needed to get it done anyway...think of it like a bonus chapter rather than a filler. Even if I don't think it's written at all well.**

**Voila! **_(I running out of these cheesy openings...)_

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Norway had left England's room. Before returning to his room to meet the other Nordics for the meeting, he bought a cup of coffee on his way - he needed it since his brain was trying to kill itself after everything that had happened that morning. Throwing the empty cup in the bin, he made his way back up the stairs and through the halls. As he reached his door, something large with a very sharp beak decided to assault the Norwegian's slowly recovering head. Norway looked up the glare at Mr Puffin.<p>

"Bastard." The puffin squawked, continuing his assault. Norway sighed and frowned. Sure, Iceland's puffin wasn't particularly fond of him, but it'd never _attacked_ him.

Unless Iceland told it to.

Norway thought back on all the times Iceland told the puffin to attack Norway, either when he'd done something wrong, forgotten something or annoyed him in some way. Well, Norway was sure he hadn't forgotten anything and he hadn't annoyed Iceland recently. Obviously he'd done something wrong and Iceland wasn't happy. Norway tried to hit the puffin away and knocked softly on Iceland's door next to his own. No answer. He knew the door would be unlocked anyway in order to let Mr Puffin out, so quietly he opened to door and stepped in. The netting on the windows were closed while the curtains were open, giving the dark room a soft golden glow. Nothing seemed too much out of place...except Iceland wasn't there.

"Iceland?" Norway called out while checking the bathroom. No one there either. "Iceland?" Norway called again, walking to the bed. He climbed on top and looked over at the other side and of course, finding his little brother sitting against the bed on the floor, head in his knees and arms wrapped round his legs. Something must have definitely been wrong. "Iceland." Iceland's head snapped up to find Norway's face mere inches from his...upside down. He yelped and accidently hit his head against the metal underside of the bed.

"N-Norway?" Iceland mumbled, rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Norway replied, slipping down from the bed and sitting cross legged in front of his brother. "Your puffin started attacking me. What's wrong?" Iceland blinked.

"I never told him to attack you..." Iceland looked up to see Mr Puffin hovering above the window. "Sorry...I'm fine. Maybe he's just irritated today." Iceland shrugged, clearly trying to make up an excuse.

"Something's still wrong. What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong. Besides, why would you care?" Iceland mumbled the last bit, however Norway still heard it.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Norway frowned slightly.

"Never mind. Still, shouldn't you be with the UK representative?" Iceland asked with a small amount of venom laced in, effectively surprising Norway.

"...Huh?" Norway looked at Iceland as if he was insane – although his face didn't exactly change much. "What on Earth do you mean..." Norway trailed off, thinking back to England. How would Iceland know? It wasn't like he or the puffin had stalked him.

Crap. Iceland's puffin must have stalked him. _That's_ how he knew.

"Iceland, how much did the puffin tell you?" Norway sighed. Iceland shrugged half-heartedly.

"Only that you and her kissed." He mumbled, confirming Norway's suspicions that the puffin had followed him. Damn puffin.

"Look, Iceland, it's not what you think-"

"Than what is it?" Iceland snapped, looking away and avoiding Norway's eyes. Why the Hell did he just go and say that?

"It...it was an accident. It was nothing." Norway sighed. It was the truth – he hadn't meant to do it. "Why are you so worried about it anyway?" He asked curiously, but Iceland still refused to look at him.

"No reason." He answered, his voice barely heard. Norway reached out a hand and forced Iceland to look at him, ignoring the fact that once again, their faces were mere inches apart. "Norway?" Iceland asked confusedly, pretending that his face wasn't turning bright red. He didn't exactly like that look in Norway's eyes...like the look Sweden had whenever somebody tried to hit on Finland.

Wait,_ what_?

Before Iceland had a chance to process that thought, Norway closed the gap between them without a sound. Iceland tensed up, frozen while his brain slowly melted inside. Hesitantly, he began to kiss back after several moments, allowing Norway's arms to snake around his waist and pull him closer. Norway broke the kiss first, breathing heavier and resting his head against Iceland's. A few silent minutes passed with both of them simply staring at each other until Norway looked down in...embarrassment?

"Sorry." He mumbled and began to pull away. However, before he could Iceland's arms quickly circled around his neck and pulled him back, with a playful smile on his lips.

"What for?" Iceland said before once again meeting Norway's lips with his own. He felt Norway smile into the kiss, not noticing the pale man move him so his back was against the ground and he was lying underneath Norway. Some could argue that it was only lust, that they'd both regret this moment, but it was clear that both of them had wanted it, wanted it for a very long time. They both knew they loved each other. Especially Iceland - why else couldn't he accept that they were brothers? Even Norway was just using Iceland's promise as a way to cover up the fact he'd fallen for Iceland. At that point, nothing else matters and soon enough, both of their shirts were laid somewhere across the room and both minds were hazed over with lust.

"N-Norway...we need...to b-be g-going..." Iceland panted as Norway nipped at his neck.

"Don't worry." Norway murmured in his ear, a small smile forming on his face. "They won't miss us. Besides - I locked the door behind me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I ship NorIce. Yes I know it's incest! But USUK is kinda like incest (kinda) so that means at least half the Hetalia fandom ship incest (including Germancest, Britcest and Itacest fans) so don't look at me like that! Anyway, I'll try and get a real chapter up as soon as possible so hang in there.<strong>

**If I still have your attention, the Plot _DEMONS_ have been haunting me in my sleep...again. Once I get round to wrapping this story up, I have a new story forming in my head and I want to see what all of you think of it! Here goes:**

**Rating: T  
>Genre: HumourRomance (I guess a bit of Hurt/Comfort mixed in, but mainly humour)  
>Pairing: PruAus (PrussiaAustria)  
><strong>**Setting: HighSchool AU/Gakuen  
>Summary: Gilbert and Roderich's friends have had enough of them dancing around each other and decide it's time to get them together. But with them being on opposite ends of the social scale and their friendship crumbling fast, will they make it or break it for good?<strong>

**Yeah...tell me what you think! AND SPREAD THE PruAus LOVE, THERE MUST BE MORE PruAus IN THE WORLD! (I know this story is AusHun, but I only found PruAus after I'd put them together -_-)**

**Until next time humans!**


	13. Awkward Lies

**A/N: Hello once more! Thank you for your patience and I hope you're still enjoying the story and you enjoyed the lil' NorIce chapter! Chapter 13, I'll be wrapping things up soon so enjoy!**

**Expelliarmus! **_(booyah, Harry Potter bitches)_

* * *

><p>The three Asian nations stared at the single Western nation, one looking blank, one looking very worried and one looking like a criminal who had just pulled off an amazing crime. England focused on South Korea rather than his former colony or Taiwan, rage slowly building up inside. Wouldn't it just be easier to punch him, tie him up and dump him out back in the large bins? If he hadn't been a gentleman, he probably would've done that and made his dear siblings proud.<p>

"There's no point hiding it! We hear Taiwan talking in her sleep and Taiwan never lies when sleep-talking!" South Korea laughed gleefully.

"I-I was just dreaming! Dreams are never almost real!" Taiwan cried, hoping to convince her brothers otherwise.

"So far when you talk in your sleep, it's always been true things. Like when you were talking about China and Japan getting slightly drunk and making out with each other at the last conference." Hong Kong stated.

"Who said that was even true?"

"You refused to talk to Japan for almost a month."

"Plus the next night you talked about murdering China and the next day you went out and actually tried to kill China. You also screamed something about him being 'an insensitive jerk'." South Korea added grinning as Taiwan became ever-so-slightly grumpy.

"It's not my fault he deserved it, touching my Japan…" Taiwan muttered, oblivious to the strange look she was getting from England. When the Hell did China and Japan become drunk enough to make out? Why the Hell did he care? He was spending way much time around Hungary, that's for sure.

"Anyway, all we want you to do England is confess to the whole world or we'll tell everyone in this room that who you are. Your choice!" South Korea declared, watching England carefully.

"Firstly, I'm not England. I'm just working for him. Secondly, if you're actually going to simply stand up and voice your opinion out of the blue without any evidence and expect the whole world to believe you, you're a complete idiot." England retorted proudly, almost jumping for joy when he managed a full sentence without any stuttering. He represented the bloody United Kingdom – like Hell would he be beaten by South Korea! However, the ever growing grin on South Korea's face and the slight smirk on Hong Kong's were unnerving.

"You're not getting off that easily – of course we have evidence! We recorded the whole of Taiwan's one-sided conversation. All of Asia know that Taiwan sleep-talks about real things that have happened, which means China and Japan will believe us meaning Russia will believe China and Italy will believe Japan, then France will probably believe Russia, China and Italy along with America leading to Mexico and Spain, leading to Belgium and South Italy and continuing until the whole world believes us! It's a chain reaction that's pretty much unavoidable!" South Korea held up his phone and played the recording while England and Taiwan stared at him. They should have realised South Korea wasn't just going to go up and shout it out – he was smart and he damn well knew what he was doing.

"Hm..? England's become a girl? Well that's weird…. Magic? Oh, makes sense now… So he acts like UK the representative? Hm…" An extremely sleepy and muffled voice that belonged to Taiwan drifted from the device, much to Taiwan's horror. Sure she had never talked to England before, or even really cared what he did, but she _never_ let people down. Besides, England had been kind, although a bit agitated, when she found out (and he had allowed Hungary and herself the dress him up, which she found the most fun she'd had with dress-up in years. It was like playing with a very angry, very cute, very tsundere doll. ) and now, just because she unconsciously spilled the beans, he was going to get found out.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Taiwan snapped out of her reverie and looked at England. '_That wasn't part of the plan! I told you South Korea's crazy!_' She mentally screamed. South Korea and Hong Kong wasted no time in discussing the new opportunity. England shrugged at the look he received from Taiwan which screamed '_What the Hell are you thinking?',_ mouthing '_Unless you want your brothers to be turned into crabs, this is my only option' _in reply.

"Kiss me."

England chocked on the air while Taiwan very nearly fainted.

"_What!_" Taiwan shouted while England slowly recovered.

"If it's England he won't do it simply because England's too proud to resort to that. He'll most likely just scream profanity as us instead." Hong Kong explained, now fully smirking. South Korea was right – he was definitely enjoying this more than he should.

"That's ridiculous! You just want _her_ to kiss you!" Taiwan accused, making South Korea laugh.

"If it's England, he wouldn't even think about it. If it's not, then I get a free kiss and she'll be off the hook! It's a fair deal!" South Korea grinned. England growled, running and hand through is hair which was yet to be tied up. Hong Kong was right – like he would be caught resorting to such a pathetic life line on a normal occasion. But this wasn't normal; if word got out that he had accidently had a sex change overnight, he'd never live it down. It was bad enough that Hungary, Austria and Norway knew, they were bound to use it as blackmail. Hell, Ireland and Northern Ireland were even worse! But the _whole world_? He was either incredible desperate or drunk…

"Fine, I'll do it." He sighed. This time, it was the three Asian nations' turn to choke on the air. Hong Kong's jaw was slack and his eyes wide as opposed to the expressionless face he usually had. South Korea and Taiwan look as if they'd seen China pole-dancing, although the resulted in two very different expressions.

"...Huh?" South Korea gawped. It was a laughable sight, but England remained stoic.

"I said O.K, if that will convince you I'm not England, I'll do it. Heaven knows what he'll do when he returned and finds out the world thinks he's a woman." England added to make it more believable. South Korea continued to stare until he snapped out of his shock and a sly grin formed on his face.

"If you say so. Whenever you're ready!" He mocked, taking a chance that it could still be England and he'd break some time soon. Hong Kong stared frozen at England while Taiwan watched in utter disbelief as England took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and dragged South Korea down until their lips met in a chaste kiss. It wasn't actually that bad - South Korea recovered quickly from the shock that England, or now who he probably believed to just be the U.K representative, had in fact kissed him and kissed back. He was surprisingly very good, in England's opinion. When he was sure it had been long enough, he pulled away and stepped back, breathing heavily and faced flushed.

"Is that enough proof for you?" England resisted a smirk as South Korea's mouth opened several times with no sound coming out. Hong Kong eventually recovered from his shock and answered instead.

"Y-yes, that'll be enough. We'll pass the recording off as Taiwan having a dream and nothing more. We'll also be going now." Hong Kong mumbled before dragging South Korea out of the room and leaving England and a still shocked Taiwan alone in the room. England turned to face the poor girl who continued to stare at him wide eyes.

"Y-y-you actually did it. You actually _kissed South Korea_!" England started to worry slightly.

"Well, yes it was my last resort. Are you feeling alright, Taiwan?" England asked. Taiwan stared at him some more making him extremely uncomfortalbe, before laughing lightly. "Erm...Taiwan?" England looked at her cunfusedly.

"Oh, I'm feeling absolutely fine! Don't worry about me." Taiwan assured him.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about the faint a minute ago..." England said sceptically, but Taiwan merely waved it off before she began to walk to the door.

"Of course! Now, I'm going to quickly have some tea before the meeting. Would you like to join me?" she offered. England smiled and nodded, following her down the halls of the building. "Oh and England?"

"Yes Taiwan?"

"I'm just pointing it out...but that kiss with South Korea? It doesn't look like the first time you've done something like that with a man..." Taiwan pointed out chuckling as England stopepd walking. Even italy and Germany would've been impressed at the speed she ran as soon as England figured out what she was implying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hong Kong?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you think that's actually just the U.K representative or did the 'great' England actually drop so low as to resort to kissing me?" South Korea wondered. Hong Kong pondered on it.

"Possibly. He may have used the uncertainty of his identity to his advantage and Taiwan _did_ look pretty horrified." He said before a small smirk formed on his face. "I guess we'll find out tonight if Taiwan starts talking again."

* * *

><p>The world conference was rather uneventful after that. England continued to butcher his tongue to avoid lashing out at America or France, Hong Kong watched him carefully to see if he could spot any of England's usual behaviour, Norway was smiling to himself sitting slightly closer to Iceland after they'd arrived late and Taiwan told Hungary everything that had happened using the code names they'd given, which sadly Austria was able to understand. The usual fights continued until Germany got fed up and called it to an end, accompanied witht he fact Italy was saying <em>very <em>tempting things in his ear which caused Spain to have to restrain Romano. Eventually, everybody got up and left (Germany and Italy retreating the their bedroom and Spain dragging Romano to the cupboard) leaving England to himself in the conference room. His hair was still down and slightly messy but other than that, neat. His shirt was untucked and his tie was still loose giving him the appearance of a rebelious school girl. And once again, he was unable to detect somebody sneak into the room until they spoke.

"You look like crap, Lloegr."

England stopped breathing for a moment. Oh he knew that voice, he knew it far to well. His fists curled up into fists and a deep scowl formed on his face with a murderous glint in his eye.

"_Wales_."

* * *

><p><strong>Lloegr = England (Welsh) <strong>

**Oh yeah, I've had the kiss scene planned out since I wrote Taiwan telling everybody they'd found out. All I've been thinking is 'England will kiss South Korea, England will kiss South Korea.' Heehee. I'll let your fan fantisies wonder about Taiwan's little input at the end *cue evil chuckle*. Anyway, next chapter will _finally_ be the ultimate sibling confrontation. **

**Until next time humans!**


	14. Beautiful Words

**A/N: Hello humans! Heh heh, it's been a while right? Heh...yeah. ... Alright I'm sorry. What is this, six weeks now? Oh man...I know I've said this before but life's being mean to me and still this is a horribly short chapter. Bah. It's more like a build up to the main event, let's look at it that way. **

**Here's the scond-to-last chapter which, I hope you enjoy despite it's shortness!**

**Bazinga! **_(Now I'm onto Big Bang Theory...muhahaha! No show is safe!)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wales."<em>

Without another word, England turned and delivered a swift, hard punch to his brother's gut, causing him to fall to the floor near the wall with a loud _thump_. Getting up and marching over to him, England dragged him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall with a new found strength that could make even Ireland proud - and Ireland had one Hell of a right hook when she was pissed off.

"You. Mother. Fucking. _Git._" He hissed, his eyes turning a pure acidic green. Wales knew he should have been prepared for his brother's outburst of bottled up rage, but honestly he wasn't expecting him to be _this _angry. He looked damn well ready to murder him...well, more so than usual.

"Is this how we greet each other now? How lovely. You're not even drunk yet!" Wales grinned despite the ever growing force on his neck, earning him another punch to the gut and further enraging England.

"_Really_? That's the only bloody thing you have to say? Do you think you can actually walk up to me like that after what _your_ mistake has put me through?" England growled, putting enough force to start blocking Wale's air supply.

"What do you want me to say then? Sorry? Do you want a scone or something?" Wales retorted with his restricted air supply. A third punch the gut – right now, Wales hated being taught to 'act like a gentleman'. It meant he had an unconscious restraint on being able to hit girls and for some reason, he refused to fight back against his little brother. Now he knew why Ireland always seemed to get her way around them.

"I swear I will bloody murder you right here if you don't give me a good excuse." Now would be a good time for his dragon to be here or even his sheep. Wale's sheep always followed him anyway, why not now?

"Excuse? Fine. How about a lil' birdie told me to do it, so it wasn't actually me? Or how about it was actually the sheep deciding to torture you; they never really liked you ya know." Wales smirked, ignoring the circumstances. England quickly pulled his fist back, this time aiming for Wale's face. Wales shut his eyes, waiting for the impending impact. Impending impact that which never came.

"England! Wales!"

He cracked an eye open to see what was happening and sighed in relief when he saw a second fist holding England back, which of course belonged to Ireland. Nonetheless, she still looked extremely amused at his situation which irked Wales to no end.

"England, step away from the sheep-shagger." Ireland ordered firmly, again annoying Wales with her beautiful choice of words. After a moment's hesitation, England stepped back abruptly making his brother fall to the floor, gasping for air. Ireland looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Wales, have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are?"

"A million times, dear sister, a million times." Wales grinned. Ireland rolled her eyes again and helped him to his feet with a slap to his head. "What was that for?" Wales whined, although it didn't actually hurt much.

"That was for being an idiot, like I said." Ireland shrugged as England stomped back to his seat. Northern Ireland leaned against the door framed, clearly amused and began laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" England growled, still furious from the previous event. However North just continued to laugh it off.

"Well, yer' know, this is turning out to be a great day for me. There're no riots or protests on my land at the moment and Ireland is torturing you two, not me!" North mused cheerily.

"True. Normally you're just sulking in the corner like some angst-ridden teenager. Cheery doesn't suit you." Wales grabbed a seat a few chairs away from England and fell onto it. "Now it's Lloegr acting like an angst-ridden teenager and you acting like one of Norway's niss!"

"Hey!" England cried.

"Norway's niss? The Hell?" Ireland questioned.

"You know – seemingly cheery if you have enough Guinness but actually scheming. Damn niss…Norway always seems to get a kick out of annoying my dragon."

"Well that's Norway for you…"England grumbled. Wales looked him over from the side.

"Hey Lloegr…how long has it been since you went down the pub?" He asked nonchalantly. Normally England was cranky when he didn't get enough tea or alochol so he was curious, although he did miss how England's face started to turn slightly red.

"Why does it matter to you…?" He murmured, instantly gaining all three of his siblings' attention as he blatantly avoided the question.

"Lloegr, how long has it been?" Wales pushed, slight concern seeping into his voice. England refused to answer, opting to bury his head in his arms instead.

"Arthur?" Still nothing. Ireland scowled and walked over to him, opting to prod him in the head.

"Arthur, how long has it been?" Ireland tried. No reaction. Something was obviously up; unless he'd planned it out, England was a horrible lier, especially in front of his siblings who knew him the best. Mainy they knew how to annoy him but in other ways, too.

"Just give us an answer! It can't be that long, no body in this family has barely survived a month let alone mor-"

"Three months."

Silence ensued. North, Ireland and Wales gaped at England as if he'd told them he was pregnant. Actually, in their family, that probably would have been better.

"…Please tell us that's only the time you haven't been to the pub and you have actually drunk in that time." North hoped. This is why England had prayed to avoid such a question – it wasn't his fault Germany had gotten his boss to ban him from drinking since the last meeting! It was Romania's idea to have a 'magic' drinking contest in the first place. Reluctantly he shook his head and waited. He was about to raise his head to see their reaction until England felt…_something_ be thrown at him.

"Blasphemy!" Ireland cried, throwing salt at him. England's head shot up and he turned around.

"What the Hell-?"

"Blasphemy! Blasphemy I say!"

"Ireland! Stop it!" England cried holding up his arm against the offending grains.

"Three months! You're not the brother I drink with! Be gone demon!" Ireland threatened. England scowled as he heard Wales and North in hysterics. The worse thing was Ireland looked completely serious; maybe his sister _had_ gone insane after all.

"I'm not a demon!"

"Prove it!" Ireland challenged.

"How?" England bit his lip, worried about what Ireland would come up with. She stopped her salt throwing - where did she even get it from? You don't just walk around with salt on your person in case your brother turns out to be a demon…- and appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments.

"Go to the pub." She challenged and England sighed.

"Ireland I can't, Germany will have my head in no time."

"_Demon_!"

"Ireland!"

"Come on, Lloegr, it can't be that bad. I mean if you don't, Ireland will probably come up with something worse than Germany ever could so I strongly suggest you go." Wales piped up, recovering from his fit of laughter.

"That's true…or she'll follow you with a load of salt. It can get annoying after a while, trust me." North warned. England and Wales looked at him quizzically.

"How the Hell do you know? Actually, don't worry. I don't want to know. But I'm going to trust Wales and go along with it…it can't be that bad…" England muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Nevertheless, Ireland heard ceasing her accusations.

"Good! Wales can go with you!" She grinned.

"What? Why?" Wales questioned, suddenly becoming more attentive.

"Because England could easily walk off and it's boring when you're drinking alone, so you're going with him." Ireland stated simply.

"But American pubs are utter shit!" Wales complained.

"Just go! After this idiot-fest we can go home, get Scotland and go to a proper pub. Now hop it!" Ireland ordered, pushing the two brothers out of the meeting room and slamming the door behind them. For several moments, they stood there wondering what in the world just happened until England sighed and shook is head.

"Well...we might as well go. I think I know a reasonable pub around here where nobody can see me a report back." England began walking off as Wales also sighed and followed him. By the time they'd reached the elevator, they too far to be able to hear their beloved sister cackling from the room in a very, nontrustworthy way.

"Do you think they'll catch on?" North asked, also grinning.

"Nah, what is there to suspect? If things run smoothly and England doesn't have a panic attack about getting caught, we'll be fine!" Ireland reassured him opening the doors. "I still can't believed that demon act worked...now all we've gotta do is go and tell Hungary everything went according to plan and we can go to the next stage!" North jumped up and followed behind her, smiling happily.

Oh how glad he was that, for once, he wasn't on the receiving end of Ireland's torture. _'I'll savour this day for years to come.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Horrah! At least North is happy! <strong>

**Anyway, time for the notes;**

**1. No offence to American pubs, I've never actually been to one, I just have a feeling that the lands of binge drinking and alcohol would be proud of their own pubs. Also does anyone in Ireland or Wales say 'pub'? Or is it strictly an English trait? Almost nobody here says 'bar'...that's kind of wierd to us.  
>2. There are no other notes. Now isn't that strange?<strong>

**Also, just a random story, here (again not sure about the rest of Britian) we call a ciggarette a 'fag'. It was only until I was reading about English/American language differences that I notticed...now it's so hard not to laugh when my dad says he's going out for a fag. Damn you America! Also making 'rubber' sound ridiculously perverted! (apparently a rubber is a condom in America. It's even in the bloody dictionary! STOP BUTCHERING OUR LANGUAGE!)**

**Nah it's fine. The language thing provides us with endless entertainment, like my friend's friend who went to America and needed a rubber. So he went up to a girl and asked for one and he got slapped. I wonder if he knows why...**

**Anyway, I'll try not to be so bloody long updating this time round! Until next time humans! **

**P.S. It was kindly pointed out to me by dear _HimochilsAwesome_ that the name of the Welsh dragon is Dewi. Please forget whatever nonsense I previously came up with.**


	15. Sneak Peak Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok. So my life's messed up and lately I haven't had the will to write. BUT that doesn't mean I've given up on this story. **

**I AM NOT CRUEL ENOUGH TO LEAVE IT ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**It'll be finished by September, I promise. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and story alerts etc. in the mean time! They lift my spirits a lot! **

**Here's an extremely short sneak-peak in the mean time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ireland! Damn it get off me!"<p>

"Make me!"

"I can't with you using my as a bloody pillow!"

Hungary watched in in both amusement and confusion as the Irish siblings fought each other - or rather, as Northern Ireland tried and failed to get Ireland to stop sitting on his back. England had of course warned her that despite the sibling's seemingly good-natured relationship in recent years, Ireland still loved to torture her younger brother to no end. This must of been one of those times. The trio were sitting on top of a two story building in the frosty air of Washington D.C, opposite the pub that Wales and England had decided to go to. A few hours beforehand, Hungary and Ireland decided to spy on Wales and England to make sure things went smoothly witht he brothers and after a few hours and a failed attempt to get Austria to come with them, they set off on their way.

"Just accept your fate already! You were destined to be a pillow!" Ireland pushed.

"In what twisted world did you reach _that_ conclusion?" North cried exasperatedly. Hungary chuckled happily beside them, turning her attention back to the duo currently seated at the bar. England and Wales remained blissfully unaware of the whole scheme, Wales being far more concerned with the amount England was drinking.

"Err, Engla- I mean, Arthur are you sure you still want more?" Wales asked cautiously, ignoring the confused stare from the bartender for using a boy's name on what appeared to be a girl.

"Yeah I'm bloody sure! Just gimme another glass, bloody-sheep-shagger..." England demanded intoxicated, his words slurring together.

"Even though it was you who shagged the sheep while I just lied? Really, who fines less for shagging a sheep than stealing it?" Wales chuckled, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Oh piss off already." England groaned gulping down more alcohol. "Why is America's whiskey so shit anyway? I didn't raise him like that...eurgh but he was a lot cuter back when 'e was small...why'd he go 'n leave..." England rambled. Wales laughed nervously under the confused eyes of the people surrounding him.

"Alright _Alice_, time to get you home!" Wales wobbled to his feet as England stopped his rambling and looked at him as a child would upon being denied ice cream.

"B-but I don't wanna!" England cried, cradling his bottle. Wales ignored the fact that England had actually replied to the name Alice.

"It's getting late, see it's already dark outside! Now let's go..." Wales soothed, but England shooks his head.

"No! I wanna stay! You can't tell me what I can 'n can't do, I'm bloody England!" He replied stubbornly. Wales groaned, it looked like his brother was pretty adament about staying. It looked like he was going to have to use force then. England watched him suspiciously as Wales's eyes brightened. "Wha' are you..._HEY! PUT ME DOWN!_" England screeched as his brother lifted him by his waist and slung him on his shoulder.

"Damn it, different body but you're still as heavy as Hell...jeez." Wales muttered as he headed towards the door.

"Did you hear me damn it! Release me you bloody barbarian!" England protested while hitting Wales on the back repeatedly. Whether or not it caused Wales any pain didn't matter as he simply ignored it and quickly left the pub, leaving some very confused customers and staff behind.


End file.
